Et s'il y en avait deux
by Mara Snape
Summary: Et si Harry avait une soeur à Serpentard qui appréciait la magie noire, les potions et un certain blond ? Comment Harry va réagir ? FIC SUSPENDUE LOL
1. Default Chapter

Et s'il y en avait deux  
  
Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ont été créés par J.K.Rowling bien que j'aurai préféré en être l'auteur. Vous connaissez la suite.  
  
Ceci est ma première fanfic et quoi de mieux pour écrire que le monde merveilleux de Harry Potter. L'histoire se déroule après Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu et ne tient pas compte des événements de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, puisque j'ai commencé de l'écrire avant l'avoir lu mais il peut y avoir quelques allusions. Le premier chapitre rappelle des événements antérieurs nécessaires à la compréhension du récit suite à certaines modifications que j'ai pris la liberté d'ajouter. Celles-ci rendent ce chapitre particulièrement ennuyeux ce dont je m'excuse. La suite sera selon moi plus intéressante.  
  
J'espère que vous serez indulgent pour mes maladresses et que vous me donnerez pleins d'avis bons ou mauvais pour que je puisse améliorer cette histoire. Si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer.  
  
Chapitre 1  
The boy and the girl who lived  
  
Une grande obscurité régnait sur le quartier paisible de Privet Drive ; seul la présence d'un chat avec d'étranges motifs autour des yeux attestait qu'il y avait encore de la vie dans ce lieu. Un vieil homme avec une longue barbe et de longs cheveux argentés apparut de nulle part et s'avança dans la rue se dirigeant vers le numéro 4. Assez étrangement, arrivé devant le pavillon qu'il cherchait, il parla bien qu'étant le seul être humain présent dans ce lieu.  
  
- J'aurai du me douter que vous seriez là, professeur McGonagall.  
  
Se tournant vers le muret où se trouvait le chat, il vit une femme âgée d'allure sévère, portant des lunettes et une longue cape vert émeraude.  
  
- Est-ce vrai ce que l'on raconte Albus ? Vous-Savez-Qui a vraiment été vaincu ?  
  
- Oui et hélas ce que l'on raconte d'autre est également vrai.  
  
- James et Lily Potter sont réellement.et les enfants. On raconte que Vous- Savez-Qui a essayé de tuer Harry mais pour une raison inconnue, il en aurait été incapable. Son pouvoir aurait été brisé et il aurait disparu grâce à un bébé sans défense.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air grave.  
  
- Mais enfin c'est impossible. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus puissant qui ait jamais existé, qui a tué des dizaines de personnes, a été anéanti par un enfant ?  
  
- On ne peut faire que des suppositions, Minerva. On ne saura peut-être jamais.  
  
- Où sont-ils maintenant ? demanda le professeur McGonagall après s'être essuyé les yeux.  
  
- Hagrid va les conduire ici. Nous devons les confier à leur famille.  
  
- Tout de même pas aux gens qui habitent ici ? Albus ce sont les pires Moldus qui soient. On ne peut pas les leur confier. Ils sont déjà célèbres dans notre monde et leur célébrité ne fera qu'augmenter surtout pour Harry.  
  
- C'est la seule famille qui leur reste, Minerva. Et d'ailleurs il est mieux pour eux qu'ils ignorent la vérité avant qu'ils soient assez vieux pour l'accepter.  
  
Soudain un grondement sourd brisa le silence de la nuit et une énorme moto atterrit devant eux sur la chaussée. Un homme qui, par comparaison rendait la moto petite, s'avança vers eux après avoir coupé le contact. Son apparence extérieure aurait effrayé n'importe qui : il est vrai qu'avec sa taille, ses longs cheveux noirs et sa barbe en broussaille il pouvait passer pour un être particulièrement féroce. Malgré cela, L'éclat bienveillant de ses yeux bruns prouvait le contraire. Il tenait un tas de couvertures entre ses immenses bras.  
  
- Hagrid, comment s'est passé le voyage ?  
  
- Très bien professeur, les petits se sont endormis au-dessus de Bristol. On est vraiment obligé de les laisser là? dit Hagrid les yeux humides.  
  
- C'est mieux pour eux. Allons, Hagrid ce n'est qu'un au revoir, répondit Dumbledore en prenant le paquet des bras de celui-ci et en le déposant devant la porte avec une lettre.  
  
- Bonne chance les enfants.  
  
Dumbledore se retourna et partit avec le professeur McGonagall, Hagrid s'envola sur sa moto.  
  
Sur le seuil, dormait paisiblement un petit garçon avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front tandis qu'à côté de lui, les yeux ouverts était allongée sa s?ur jumelle. Les survivants.  
  
A suivre. 


	2. Une bonne journée

Auteur : toujours moi  
  
Disclamer : Histoire toujours à JKR qui est si méchante avec mon petit Sev adoré! Mais on l'aime!  
  
Avertissement : J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire. Ca fait un moment que je l'ai écrite et là je suis en train d'écrire un petit slash que je mettrais dès qu'il sera plus avancé.  
  
Chapitre 2 Une bonne journée  
  
La journée commençait au 4 Privet Drive. Une chaude journée d'été qui serait, comme le pensait Harry aussi ennuyeuse que les autres. Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard et Hedwige constituait leur seul lien avec le monde magique. Ils avaient reçu des lettres de Ron, d'Hermione, de Sirius, d'Hagrid et même de Dumbledore. Ces dernières se voulaient rassurantes à cause de la menace que le retour de Voldemort laissait planer sur eux. Mais Harry sentait bien qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, pour ne pas l'effrayer sans doute, mais s'ils savaient à quel point l'ignorance pouvait être terrifiante. De toute façon à présent ils ne risquaient plus de recevoir de lettres : Oncle Vernon, excédé par les sorties nocturnes d'Hedwige que les voisins risquaient d'apercevoir, l'avait enfermée et avait placé un cadenas sur sa cage.  
  
Heureusement qu'elle était là; sans sa s?ur, Harry se demandait comment il aurait pu supporter tout cela. Etre obligé de passer l'été chez les Dursley alors que Voldemort était de retour! S'il n'avait pas eu de s?ur, les choses auraient été bien différentes. Il avait quelqu'un à qui se confier, quelqu'un qui le comprenait, quelqu'un qui avait traversé toutes ces épreuves avec lui et qui l'avait toujours soutenu.  
  
Il se leva finalement et décida de ne pas retarder plus longtemps le commencement de cette journée. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers la porte, il se demanda s'il devait la réveiller. Non, puisqu'elle avait encore la chance de dormir autant la laisser avec ses rêves. Il affronterai seul le petit déjeuner et sa "famille". Lorsqu'il descendit les Dursley étaient déjà à table.  
  
- Te voilà enfin. Où est ta s?ur ? demanda Tante Pétunia.  
  
- Elle dort encore, dit Harry.  
  
- Toujours à paresser celle-là! Elle est encore pire que toi et ce n'est pas peu dire, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
"Calme-toi Harry, laisse-les dire ce qu'ils veulent, ce n'est pas vrai. Ne va pas risquer de faire de la magie ici encore une fois", pensa-t-il.  
  
Merveilleuse journée en perspective!  
  
Une heure plus tard, Ella ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où elle était. Encore chez les Dursley. Elle arrivait à comprendre quand elle vivait ici qu'on puisse détester les Moldus. Elle haïssait sa "famille" et aurait tout préférer plutôt que de passer l'été ici, même d'aller vivre chez les Malfoy, quoique. Si seulement elle avait pu partir et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds au 4 Privet Drive. Elle rêvait de pays lointains, de voir les déserts d'Asie centrale ou les pics escarpés de la Cordillère des Andes où derrière une pente on pouvait découvrir les ruines d'un temple inca. Mais tout cela n'était que rêves impossibles, peut-être plus tard si jamais Voldemort était vaincu. En attendant elle allait devoir descendre et affronter cette journée.  
  
Heureusement qu'Harry était là. On raconte souvent que les jumeaux ont une relation particulière et leur passé n'avait fait que resserrer leurs liens. Il est vrai que perdre ses parents à un an et vivre dans une famille qui vous déteste et vous méprise ne sont pas les conditions idéales pour grandir. On disait fréquemment à Ella qu'elle ressemblait à son frère : mince et frêle, elle avait les mêmes yeux verts étincelants mais dans les siens brillait parfois une sombre lueur. Ses longs cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais et heureusement plus disciplinés que ceux d'Harry. Cependant depuis quelques temps leurs similitudes avaient diminué à mesure qu'elle devenait une jeune fille. Elle était maintenant une jolie fille de quinze ans et en avait assez de toujours ressembler à son frère. Elle n'avait pas de cicatrice et cela constituait une énorme différence : elle n'avait jamais vaincu Voldemort et n'était que la s?ur de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Elle aimait son frère et il avait toujours été la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance, mais bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre, elle savait qu'un fossé avait commencé à les séparer et ce depuis qu'ils étaient entrés à Poudlard. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il ne pouvait la comprendre. Abandonnant ces sombres pensées, elle se leva et descendit déjeuner. Quelle bonne journée!  
  
Plus tard dans l'après-midi après qu'elle eut fini de nettoyer la cuisine, elle rejoignit Harry qui était en train de tondre la pelouse. Il s'arrêta en la voyant arriver et vint s'asseoir sur le banc avec elle.  
  
- Alors p'tite s?ur, tu as fini tes corvées d'aujourd'hui ?  
  
- Oui, je comptais me divertir en te voyant souffrir pendant que tu fais les tiennes, dit-elle en souriant.  
  
- Je devrais me venger mais je suis trop fatigué pour cela.  
  
- Si seulement on pouvais utiliser la magie, ce serait fini en un rien de temps et on aurait pas besoin de s'épuiser à faire cela alors que nous avons des devoirs à faire.  
  
- Oui, je suis d'accord quoique faire mes devoirs ne m'enchante pas trop. Fais attention tu commences vraiment à ressembler de plus en plus à Hermione, répondit-il riant.  
  
- Ca m'étonnerait. Et puis il vaut mieux ressembler à une fille intelligente plutôt qu'à son frère, répliqua-t-elle l'air soucieux.  
  
- Ca va Ella ?  
  
- Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas. C'est rien.  
  
- Tu es sûre ? bon. A propos j'ai reçu une lettre de Ron ce matin par la poste! Il a du penser et à juste titre que ce serait mieux pour nous. Pour une fois il a réussi à utiliser correctement les timbres, je le soupçonne d'avoir demandé à Hermione. Pourtant ça n'a pas empêché notre cher oncle d'entrer dans une rage noire: "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lettre ? Tu vas encore nous attirer des ennuis à cause de tes petits copains bizarres. Je te préviens mon garçon, ta s?ur et toi avez intérêt à vous comportez normalement ou sinon."Tu le connais. Enfin bref, au bout d'une demi-heure  
j'ai quand même réussi à récupérer ma lettre.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? s'enquit Ella.  
  
- Ron nous invite à passer le reste des vacances chez lui. Peut-être qu'Hermione sera là aussi. M. et Mme Weasley se sont arrangés avec Dumbledore : ils doivent passer nous prendre le 31 pour notre anniversaire, autrement dit demain. A mon avis, Ron n'a pas pensé que le courrier moldu pouvait être aussi lent.  
  
- Et tu l'as dit à Tante Pétunia et à Oncle Vernon ?  
  
- Non, je comptais attendre ce soir pour pouvoir en parler avec toi d'abord. Tu as une idée pour leur présenter la chose sans qu'ils deviennent dingues ?  
  
- Impossible, ils le sont déjà et puis de toute façon ils le prendront mal, alors autant y aller directement et comme ils te détestent moins que moi, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit toi qui leur dise. Et va pas penser que j'ai peur de le faire!  
  
- Jamais j'aurai imaginer ça tu le sais bien, dit Harry d'un ton moqueur.  
  
- Et puis puisque tu es un gryffondor, tu vas pouvoir faire preuve d'une des qualités de ta maison.  
  
- OK, bon excuse-moi mais il vaut mieux que je finisse de tondre cette foutue pelouse, si on ne veut pas qu'ils s'énervent.  
  
Harry se leva en soupirant et se dirigea vers la tondeuse qu'il avait abandonnée au milieu de la pelouse.  
  
Ella resta sur le banc pour réfléchir à cette nouvelle. Ron était le meilleur ami d'Harry et elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui et Hermione; certes pas au point de les appeler des amis mais en avait-elle jamais eus ? Ils étaient ce qui pouvait s'en rapprocher le plus. En outre elle adorait le Terrier depuis qu'elle y avait passé les vacances l'année dernière et les Weasley étaient des gens merveilleux. Finalement cette journée n'allait peut-être pas si mal terminer.  
  
Elle allait rentrer à l'intérieur quand soudain elle vit une ombre bouger vers Harry.  
  
- Attention Harry, hurla-t-elle.  
  
Celui-ci se retourna et se baissa juste à temps pour éviter de heurter des jumeaux roux.  
  
- Fred, George, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?leur demanda Harry après avoir repris son souffle.  
  
- Et bien on essaye de te tuer, ça se voit pas ? dit Fred en regardant Ella.  
  
- Très amusant. Mais je suis sûre que tu rirais moins si comme moi tu devais t'inquiéter pour ton frère. Après tout ce n'est que le plus puissant sorcier des ténèbres qui a essayé de le tuer et seulement 4 fois. Non, c'est vrai il n'a vraiment rien à craindre surtout maintenant que Voldemort est de retour.  
  
Fred et George frémirent quand elle prononça ce nom qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer, mais après tout ils venaient de lui faire suffisamment peur pour qu'elle puisse se venger. A l'idée de perdre Harry. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle serait capable de n'importe quoi pour lui.  
  
- Désolés Ella, on voulait pas te faire peur, s'excusa George.  
  
- C'est vrai, repris Fred. C'était juste pour rire un peu.  
  
- C'est pas tout les gars mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, dit Harry.  
  
- Oui, vous avez reçu notre lettre ?  
  
- Mais vous ne deviez venir nous chercher que demain, je crois, s'enquit Ella.  
  
- On a du se tromper alors. Tiens voilà papa et maman.  
  
A ces mots, un couple aux cheveux aussi roux que ceux de leurs fils apparut sur la pelouse.  
  
- Ella, Harry, je suis si contente de vous revoir, s'exclama Mme Weasley en les embrassant tous deux.  
  
- J'espère que vous allez bien les enfants, leur demanda Arthur Weasley.  
  
- Très bien, merci M. Weasley. Mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez venus aujourd'hui ?  
  
- Un petit problème. Rien de bien important, rassurez vous. Je dois travailler pour le ministère demain, alors on a pensé qu'il valait mieux venir vous prendre maintenant.  
  
- Notre oncle et notre tante sont sortis mais ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer. En attendant on va aller faire nos bagages.  
  
- Ella, tu n'as pas oublié qu'on ne leur a pas encore dit pour la lettre, s'écria Harry, légèrement nerveux.  
  
- T'inquiète pas ils seront tellement content de nous voir partir. Et puis on a fait pire il y a deux ans, non?  
  
Harry sourit à la pensée de Tante Marge, s'envolant dans la cuisine.  
  
- Viens, dit Ella. Allons faire nos bagages.  
  
Ils montèrent à l'étage et redescendirent cinq minutes plus tard traînant leurs malles. Un bruit de gravier se fit entendre à l'extérieur puis des claquements de portières. Les Dursley entrèrent et à la vue des Weasley dans leur salon, éclatèrent de rage.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ces gens font ici ? hurla Oncle Vernon.  
  
- Rien. Ils sont juste venus nous chercher. On a pas encore eu le temps de vous le dire mais ils nous ont invité pour le reste des vacances. Comme ça, vous pourrez être tranquilles sans nous, répliqua précipitamment Ella.  
  
- D'ailleurs il faut qu'on y aille. Nous avons amené un portoloin. Harry et Ella touchèrent le portoloin et se retrouvèrent devant le Terrier, tandis que les Weasley apparaissaient autour d'eux.  
  
- Alors les enfants, leur demanda M.Weasley, heureux d'être de retour ?  
  
- Très, répondirent Ella et Harry.  
  
Cette journée n'était finalement pas si mal.  
  
A suivre.  
  
SVP, reviews j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez même si c'est en mal. J'ai un peu le trac de lire mais c'est pas grave: si c'est nul, eh bien c'est nul, et puis comme ça je pourrais toujours essayer de m'améliorer.  
  
La suite tous les samedi. 


	3. L'incident

Titre : Et s'il y en avait deux  
  
Auteur : ça doit être moi mais il paraît que je suis schizo alors on peut pas être sûr!  
  
Note de l'auteur : je sais pas où cette histoire va, peut-être dans le mur mais j'ai pas encore les idées très claires. Et comme j'aime aussi les slashs.on ne sait jamais.  
  
Réponses aux reviews: Mara contente Mara contente Mara contente : elle a eu des reviews!  
  
lelfia: Merci beaucoup, je fais de mon mieux!  
  
POlio : t'as raison je l'avais déjà mise mais je l'ai retirée par manque d'inspiration et comme mes muses sont revenues.oui Sev j'arrive tout de suite je réponds juste aux reviews et je te rejoins. Tu m'excuses mais je dois y aller.  
  
Kalika : toi je t'adore! Bon je m'emporte toujours un peu mais je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise. L'idée de base m'a été donné par ma deuxième s?ur cet été et puis voilà! Pour Ella parlant fourchelangue j'y avais pas du tout pensé mais comme c'est un pouvoir qu'Harry a reçu de Voldie quand il a essayé de le tuer, je pense pas qu'Ella puisse l'avoir, mais on ne sait jamais. Normalement j'updaterai tous les samedi, comme j'ai un peu de chapitres d'avance et que j'écris très lentement ça devrait aller.  
  
NA 2 : Comme je suis coincée chez et que je ne peux pas aller en cours à cause de la neige, j'en porfite pour vous remettre un autre chapitre. Il faut bien que je m'occupe et puis c'était ça ou finir mon commentaire sur Proust!  
  
Chapitre3 : L'incident  
  
Ron sortit de la maison et courut vers eux.  
  
"Harry, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu verras, on va passer de supers vacances. Salut Ella, tu vas bien ?"  
  
"Eh bien, tu sais j'aurai préféré passer mes vacances avec les Dursley mais le Terrier, c'est pas si mal", répondit Ella très sérieusement.  
  
Ron, ne sachant pas si elle plaisantait ou non, se tourna vers Harry et le regarda d'un air perplexe.  
  
"Elle se moque de toi, Ron. Depuis le temps que tu la connais, tu devrais le savoir", rit Harry.  
  
"Si on rentrait maintenant les enfants," dit M. Weasley. "Je crois qu'un délicieux repas nous attend."  
  
Ils entrèrent et virent Ginny en train de mettre la table. Une merveilleuse odeur s'échappait du four et venait confirmer les paroles de M.Weasley : Mme Weasley avait sûrement du faire encore une fois un festin.  
  
Le repas fut des plus bruyants et des plus animés, Fred et George devaient tester de nouvelles inventions qui eurent pour résultat de faire sortir deux oiseaux de la bouche de Ginny, de rendre Ron muet et Mme Weasley furieuse.  
  
"Je vous avait dit de ne plus faire ce genre de plaisanteries," hurla-t- elle à George et Fred. "Cela pourrait très mal tourner mais vous bien évidemment, vous vous moquez éperdument des conséquences. Je devrais vous enfermer dans vos chambres et ne plus vous laisser sortir. Peut-être qu'ainsi vous arrêteriez de faire n'importe quoi."  
  
"Molly, calme-toi. Ils voulaient juste fêter l'arrivée d'Harry et d'Ella en plaisantant un peu", intercéda M. Weasley." Pourrais tu me donner une autre part de ce délicieux gâteau, tu t'es encore surpassée, chérie."  
  
Mme Weasley toujours aussi furieuse, décida néanmoins de laisser de côté ces incidents et servit son mari.  
  
Après le récit de leurs vacances, ennuyeuses pour Harry et Ella et plus intéressantes chez les Weasley qui avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps à jouer au Quidditch, Mme Weasley proposa à tous d'aller se coucher; il était en effet près d'une heure du matin et demain serait selon elle, une journée fatiguante. En disant cela elle regarda avec insistance Harry et Ella et tous deux comprirent que les Weasley avaient prévu quelque de spécial pour leur anniversaire.  
  
Ils montèrent tous se coucher. Une fois installé dans la chambre de Ron, Harry essaya de lui faire parler des événements de la journée du lendemain.  
  
"Harry, il est 1H30," se plaignit Ron en baillant. "On pourrait parler de tout ça tout à l'heure ?"  
  
"Ne fais pas semblant d'être fatigué, ça ne marche pas Ron. Après tout je suis ton meilleur ami, donc tu ne dois pas avoir de secrets pour moi."  
  
"Ecoute Harry, je ne peux vraiment rien te dire: je l'ai promis à Maman. Mais je suis sûr que ça te plaira beaucoup et Ella devrait aimer aussi."  
  
"Allez juste un seul petit indice et après je te laisse tranquille," insista Harry.  
  
"D'accord, des personnes que tu apprécies doivent venir ici demain. Mais à toi de deviner qui et surtout ne va pas parler de ça à ma mère ou elle va me tuer."  
  
"Ok. Bonne nuit, alors."  
  
"Bonne nuit Harry."  
  
Ils se turent tous deux et ne purent s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'Harry avait dit sur leur amitié et les secrets qu'ils pourraient avoir l'un pour l'autre. Cependant à 15 ans, il est difficile d'avouer à son meilleur ami et aussi à soi-même, que l'on puisse penser plus qu'on ne le devrait à une certaine personne.  
  
Ella de son côté, rejoignit Ginny dans sa chambre et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Après cette soirée, elle se sentait apaisée et presque heureuse : elle allait sûrement passer le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie le lendemain et rien ne pourrait gâcher ça. Elle s'endormit vite et aucun cauchemar mettant en scène Voldemort en train de tuer Harry ne vint la réveiller cette nuit- là.  
  
Ella se leva de bonne heure le lendemain matin et pour ne pas réveiller Ginny, elle s'habilla dans le noir et descendit. Elle trouva M. et Mme Weasley en train de déjeuner et de discuter, mais en l'entendant descendre, ils cessèrent tout de suite de parler. Comprenant qu'ils devaient parler de leur anniversaire, Ella fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué et les salua tous deux.  
  
"Bonjour Ella ma chérie, tu veux déjeuner ?" lui demanda aimablement Mme Weasley.  
  
"Avec plaisir," répondit-elle.  
  
A ce moment un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans les escaliers et Ron s'assit à côté d'elle.  
  
"Bonjour tout le monde" dit-il.  
  
"Hello Ron," fit Ella. "Harry n'est pas avec toi ?"  
  
"Non, j'ai préféré le laisser dormir."  
  
Mme Weasley leur apporta de quoi déjeuner et pendant qu'ils mangeaient, M. Weasley partit pour le ministère.  
  
"Ron, tu n'as pas oublié le jardin?" demanda Mme Weasley.  
  
Ella s'interrogea sur ce que devait faire Ron au jardin, mais vu son expression elle douta ainsi que sa mère qu'il l'ait fait.  
  
"C'est pas grave, tu iras le faire après ton petit déjeuner."  
  
"J'ai déjà terminé, je vais y aller tout de suite."  
  
"Je peux t'aider ?" demanda Ella, curieuse de savoir de quoi il retournait.  
  
Ron se tourna vers sa mère et comme celle-ci acquiesçait, il fit signe à Ella de venir avec lui.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?"  
  
"Dégnomer le jardin, encore une fois, puis installer les tables pour qu'on puisse manger dehors. Tu vois tu aurais mieux fait de rester à l'intérieur."  
  
"T'inquiète pas pour ça : par rapport à ce que je faisais chez les Dursley, dégnomer un jardin est une activité fascinante."  
  
Alors qu'elle disait cela, elle réussit à saisir un des nombreux gnomes ayant élu résidence au Terrier et après l'avoir fait tournoyé au-dessus de sa tête, elle l'envoya dans le champ voisin.  
  
"Joli tir," s'exclama Ron qui lui aussi lança un gnome par delà la haie qui clôturait le jardin.  
  
Pour rendre l'opération de dégnomage moins fastidieuse, ils jouèrent à viser et à prendre pour cibles certains arbres ou rochers. Après une heure de ce jeu remporté par Ella, ils eurent fini ce travail et commencèrent à installer les tables.  
  
"Combien seront nous ?" s'enquit Ella.  
  
"Papa doit travailler et ne pourra pas revenir avant tard dans la nuit. Bill et Charly doivent arriver tout à l'heure mais Percy reste au ministère. Tu comprends trop occupé avec son important travail."  
  
"Toujours le rapport sur les fonds de chaudron ?" rit Ella.  
  
"Non, mais c'est tellement intéressant que je ne m'en rappelle pas."  
  
"Ron, je crois vraiment que tu as autant de mémoire que Neville," se moqua- t-elle.  
  
Ils se regardèrent et ils partirent dans un fou rire qu'ils eurent du mal à arrêter. Ron riait tellement qu'il trébucha sur une chaise qu'il venait juste d'installer ce qui redoubla l'hilarité d'Ella. Au bout de quelques minutes leur rire se calma et Ella tendit la main à Ron pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci la saisit, se leva, bredouilla un merci et détourna la tête d'un air gêné, semblant vérifier le nombre de places.  
  
"Bien 11, le compte y est."  
  
"11 ? Quelles sont les deux autres personnes qui viennent ?" dit Ella étonnée. "Sûrement Hermione et ?"  
  
"Je ne peux pas le dire," bougonna Ron," j'ai fait une promesse. Je l'ai déjà dit hier à Harry, il faut toujours que vous demandiez la même chose."  
  
A cette remarque, Ella fronça les sourcils et cessa de le questionner. Ron pensant que son refus avait causé cette attitude, ajouta vivement : "D'accord, c'est Sirius mais surtout ne le dit pas à Harry : il faut lui faire la surprise."  
  
"Mais ce n'est pas trop dangereux ?" s'écria Ella, oubliant son agacement." Je veux dire avec les Aurors du ministère qui continuent à le traquer."  
  
"Dumbledore a pris certaines mesures de sécurité pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de risques. Donc ça ne devrait pas causer de problèmes."  
  
Ils en avaient fini avec les tables et allaient rentrer quand Ron se tourna vers Ella.  
  
"Ella, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander," dit-il d'un air embarrassé.  
  
Ella craignait un peu sa question mais elle lui dit de continuer.  
  
"Voilà, on se connaît assez bien tous les deux depuis notre première année et depuis l'année dernière on s'est vraiment rapproché. J'ai appris à te connaître et je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de vraiment sympa. Alors c'est pour cela que je n'arrive pas à comprendre : comment se fait-il que le choixpeau t'ait envoyé à Serpentard ?"  
  
Ella ressentit en entendant cela des sentiments contradictoires: de l'étonnement, de l'embarras mais aussi de la colère.  
  
"Etre à Serpentard n'est pas un crime que je sache!" répondit-elle violemment. "Si tu crois que c'est facile d'être avec les enfants de tous les Mangemorts quand on est la s?ur de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Pendant que vous êtes à Gryffondor avec vos amis, moi je dois subir les insultes des membres de ma propre maison! Si tu crois que ça m'amuse, tu te trompes lourdement."  
  
"Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça pour t'énerver. Je suis juste curieux : c'est vrai, tu n'as pas le profil type d'une Serpentard. Je trouvais que c'était plutôt un compliment, "dit Ron, soudain très gêné par la colère qu'il avait déclenché chez Ella.  
  
"Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi Ron," répondit Ella après quelques minutes." C'est juste que je suis assez susceptible concernant ce sujet. Et bien, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être parce que je veux réussir quelque chose d'important dans ma vie et que l'ambition est une qualité de Serpentard. Aussi lors de la répartition, j'avais peur de n'être assignée à aucune maison et de devoir retourner seule chez les Dursley. Alors peut- être que la haine que j'ai ressentie pour eux à cette idée, pour des Moldus a poussé le choixpeau à me placer à Serpentard."  
  
Ron ne parut pas convaincu: pourquoi Harry, qui hait aussi les Dursley, n'a- t-il pas été envoyé lui aussi à Serpentard ? Il ne lui posa pas la question, préférant éviter de provoquer une autre crise de colère.  
  
"Enfin, toi-même, tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es à Gryffondor," répliqua Ella sèchement, ayant remarqué son air sceptique." Alors à moins d'aller poser la question au choixpeau, tu devras te contenter de cela."  
  
Avant que Ron ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, ils furent rejoint par les jumeaux, Ginny et Harry qui leur proposèrent d'aller se promener avant le déjeuner. Ils acceptèrent, Ella se réjouissant de ne plus être seule avec Ron.  
  
De retour au Terrier, ils allèrent au jardin où ils virent toutes sortes de décoration et de banderoles lumineuses qui souhaitaient un bon anniversaire à Ella et à Harry. Là les attendaient Mme Weasley, Charly, Bill et Hermione qui venaient d'arriver. Tous leur souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire et s'installèrent à table. Ella qui se trouvait à côté de Ron lui demanda où se trouvait Sirius.  
  
"Je sais pas," lui répondit-il. "Peut-être qu'il n'a pas pu venir. Heureusement qu'Harry ne sait rien, il aurait été vraiment déçu."  
  
Ils commencèrent le repas, qui était plus impressionnant encore que celui de la veille. Ils parlèrent avec Hermione de leurs vacances et rirent beaucoup avec les blagues de Fred et de George, Charly leur raconta même la recherche qu'il avait fait pour son travail d'un dragon blessé qu'ils devaient soigner.  
  
Au moment du dessert, Mme Weasley alla à la cuisine et revint avec deux énormes gâteaux surmontés chacun de quinze bougies. Alors qu'elle posait les gâteaux sur la table, la porte du jardin s'ouvrit laissant passer Sirius.  
  
"Désolé, je suis en retard," dit-il. "Bon anniversaire Harry".  
  
"Sirius!" Harry se leva et vint serrer la main de son parrain. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras un instant.  
  
"Je suis content de te voir. Bon anniversaire aussi Ella."  
  
"Merci Sirius, ça me fait aussi plaisir de te voir."  
  
"Oui à nous aussi, dit Ron. On commençait à croire que tu ne viendrais plus."  
  
"Un simple contretemps."  
  
"Bien et si on mangeait le gâteau maintenant," proposa Mme Weasley. "Ensuite on ira chercher les cadeaux."  
  
Le gâteau était comme le reste du repas excellent et chacun apporta ses cadeaux. Harry reçut des livres, un énorme boîte de chocogrenouilles et autres friandises et Sirius lui offrit un journal qui avait appartenu à James Potter. Ella voyant cela se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas de parrain en vie qui pourrait lui offrir ce genre de souvenirs. Sirius était très gentil avec elle, mais il considérait Harry comme son fils et aussi comme le substitut de son meilleur ami. Mais elle écarta vite ces préoccupations de son esprit quand elle vit le cadeau qu'elle avait reçu.  
  
"On s'est tous réuni pour pouvoir t'acheter quelque chose qui te fasse plaisir, "lui expliqua Mme Weasley." Allez, ouvre- le."  
  
Elle arracha le paquet et découvrit un superbe balai.  
  
"On a pensé que ça pourrait être utile," dit Hermione. "C'est une idée de Ron; il nous a dit que vous en aviez parlé quand vous., enfin l'année dernière."  
  
"Il est génial, merci à tous," répondit Ella très émue, en regardant Ron qui rougit.  
  
Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à s'amuser, à rire et lorsqu'après le dîner Sirius dut partir, ils avaient l'impression qu'il venait juste d'arriver. Ils allèrent ensuite tous se coucher, exténués après cette fantastique journée.  
  
Ils passèrent le reste des vacances de la même façon et essayèrent le nouveau balai d'Ella en jouant au Quidditch. Ella jouait au poste de gardien et après qu'elle eut rattrapé un souaffle très difficile, Charly lui conseilla d'essayer de se faire engager par l'équipe de l'école pour remplacer Olivier Dubois qui avait fini sa scolarité (Sniff!).  
  
"Tu es fou," lui répliqua George." Tu veux nous faire perdre ?"  
  
"Mais elle est douée, ce serait un sacré atout pour l'équipe," répondit Charly, qui n'avait rien compris.  
  
"C'est sûr, elle permettrait à son équipe de gagner," dit Ron.  
  
"Et nous, on a aucune envie de voir les Serpentards gagner," ajouta Fred.  
  
"J'avais oublié, "s'excusa Charly. "Tu devrais essayer quand même Ella, ça les forcera à travailler plus dur."  
  
"Je n'ai pas très envie et puis ils ne prennent pas de filles dans l'équipe à Serpentard et encore moins une Potter," dit Ella d'un ton aigre.  
  
"Oui et en plus," ajouta Harry," tu devrais jouer avec Malfoy! Tu imagines l'horreur."  
  
"Oui," répondit Ella d'un air soucieux.  
  
Ce même jour ils reçurent les lettres de Poudlard et Mme Weasley alla au Chemin de Traverse, accompagnée par Bill et Charly qui devaient partir. Le soir, alors que Ginny et Hermione étaient endormies, Ella se rappela l'allusion de son frère concernant Malfoy et réalisa que la rentrée était proche et qu'elle allait le revoir. Cela n'avait rien de très jouissant, cette année plus particulièrement que les autres et pas seulement parce qu'ils savaient que Lucius Malfoy était un Mangemort. Depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, Drago Malfoy n'avait cessé de chercher à l'humilier et à l'insulter par tous les moyens possibles; et il faut avouer qu'il réussissait parfaitement. Il avait convaincu tous les autres serpentards d'agir comme lui et très facilement après tout elle était une Potter et à moitié sang de bourbe en plus! Mais à cause de ce qui c'était passé l'année dernière, elle craignait plus particulièrement de retourner à l'école.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Elle était dans la salle commune en train de lire et pensait que tous les autres étaient partis voir la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle ne voulait pas voir son frère se distinguer encore une fois et ne lui adressait presque plus la parole depuis que son nom était sorti de la Coupe de Feu. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu cela mais elle ne pouvait supporter que ce soit encore lui le héros. Au début, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Ron qui ressentait la même chose qu'elle à propos d'Harry. Mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés après la première épreuve, elle se retrouvait encore une fois seule. Alors qu'elle lisait, elle entendit des bruits de pas.  
  
"Alors Ella, toujours pas réconciliée avec ton frère ?" lui dit Malfoy.  
  
Très étonnée qu'il ne l'ait pas appelée Potter comme d'habitude, elle se rendit soudain compte que depuis qu'elle s'était disputé avec Harry, tous les serpentards et Malfoy en tête avaient cessé de la harceler. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et elle interrompit sa lecture.  
  
"Comme tu vois Malfoy. "  
  
Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom qu'elle devait oublier tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.  
  
"Allez , je te propose une trêve Ella. Maintenant on déteste tous les deux ton frère, ça nous fait un point commun," lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
  
"Il n'y a rien de commun entre toi et moi, "lui répondit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait acerbe.  
  
Mais alors qu'elle regardait ses yeux bleus qui n'avaient rien de froid alors, elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle avait dit ça et elle ne réagit même pas quand il s'approcha encore et qu'il l'embrassa. Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, elle oublia tout, ce qu'il était et à quel point elle le détestait. Il s'écarta et ce fut elle cette fois qui se rapprocha de lui. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément.  
  
"Et bien qui aurait pensé que la petite Potter embrassait comme cela."  
  
A cette réflexion de Malfoy, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait et sortit en courant de la salle commune pour se rendre au terrain de Quidditch. Après le retour d'Harry et les sombres nouvelles qu'il apportait, elle avait réussi à éviter Malfoy et n'y avait plus pensé depuis le début des vacances. Mais maintenant que la rentrée arrivait, elle espérait qu'une fois à Poudlard les insultes recommenceraient et qu'il ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Si jamais quelqu'un l'apprenait, qu'est-ce qu'Harry penserait d'elle ? Elle essaya de se convaincre qu'une fois à Poudlard rien n'aurait changé dans leur relation, mais en vain et elle sombra dans un sommeil agité.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Voilà le chapitre trois est terminé.  
  
Vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir et j'espère que j'ai répondu à certaines de vos questions. Alors continuez; je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez et connaître vos suggestions.  
  
A samedi! 


	4. La dispute

Titre : Et s'il y en avait deux  
  
Auteur : Moi et moi et moi  
  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi sauf Ella mais je veux son frère moi et son prof préféré et son blond adoré!  
  
N/A : Rien à dire profitez en c'est plutôt rare! Oh si chapitre long vous contents moi pense!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Kalika : ma fidèle revieweuse! Je peux t'appeler comme ça ? Mais j'adore tellement les réponses alors je fais tout pour garder mes reviewers! Désolée mais si tu lis ça c'est qu'on est samedi et puis c'est déjà pas si mal que ça un chapitre par semaine! Tu as du attendre 4 ou 5 jours, moi aussi je suis en L alors les maths. Pour la réaction de Drago d'amour na moi, voir ci-dessous. Si tu me donnes ton email on pourra en discuter plus. Si j'ai le tps. Merci encore!  
  
Chapitre 4 :La dispute  
  
Le 1er septembre. Telle fut la première pensée d'Ella ce matin-là. Elle referma les yeux et pensa que c'était peut-être un rêve. Hélas quand elle les rouvrit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était réveillée et qu'à 11 heures elle serait dans le train qui la ramènerait à Poudlard et que ces vacances, les meilleures qu'elle eut jamais passées et ce malgré le retour de Voldemort, étaient bien finies. Les années précédentes, elle était heureuse de retourner à Poudlard pour pouvoir échapper à ces horribles Moldus qu'étaient les Dursley et même si la vie dans sa maison n'était pas toujours très agréable, elle s'était habitué aux insultes et ni faisait plus attention. D'ailleurs elle adorait les cours; apprendre la magie était vraiment quelque chose de fantastique. Mais quitter le Terrier était bien plus dur que de partir du 4 Privet Drive. Et devoir affronter Malfoy l'angoissait énormément.  
  
Mme Weasley frappa soudain à la porte pour leur dire de venir prendre le petit déjeuner. Ginny, Hermione et Ella s'habillèrent et allèrent rejoindre les garçons qui étaient déjà en bas. Ils se dépêchaient de finir leur petit déjeuner pour aller faire leurs malles.  
  
"Je vous avais bien dit de les faire hier," s'exclama Mme Weasley. "Nous allons encore être en retard à la gare."  
  
"Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Dans deux minutes c'est fini!" lança Fred.  
  
Un demie heure plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas fini et tandis que Ginny et Mme Weasley allèrent les aider, Hermione voulut aller voir si elle n'avait rien oublié. Soudain un grand bruit sourd provenant de la chambre de Ginny se fit entendre et Ella monta voir ce qui c'était passé : Hermione en fouillant dans sa malle, s'était accrochée dans la malle d'Ella et celle- ci était tombée répandant tout son contenu sur le sol. Hermione était en train de ramasser les affaires d'Ella quand celle-ci entra.  
  
"Je suis désolée Ella," s'excusa Hermione." Je ne voulais pas."  
  
"C'est rien. Ca arrive à tout le monde."  
  
"Attends je vais t'aider à ranger, "dit-elle en ramassant un des livres qui gisait sur le sol. "Mais c'est un exemplaire de "Potions et Sorts dangereux"! Ella où as-tu eu ce livre ? On ne le trouve pas facilement : c'est un livre de Magie Noire!"  
  
"On me l'a offert," répliqua-t-elle. "Maintenant rends-le moi, s'il te plaît."  
  
"Mais qui a bien pu t'offrir ce genre de livres ? "demanda Hermione d'une voix aiguë.  
  
"Cela ne te regarde absolument pas" répondit Ella très énervée.  
  
Harry et Ron qui avaient entendu des éclats de voix, entrèrent dans la chambre.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe les filles ?" demanda Harry.  
  
"Oui, on vous a entendu crier, alors on vient aux renseignements," expliqua Ron.  
  
"Hermione ne veut pas me rendre mon livre," répondit Ella.  
  
"Non, je veux juste savoir qui te l'a donné. Harry, tu savais que ta s?ur a un livre de Magie Noire dans ses affaires ?"  
  
"Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie, Ella. Tu n'as quand même pas un livre comme ça ? "demanda Harry à sa s?ur d'un air inquiet" Pas toi ?"  
  
"Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout je suis une Serpentard, non ?" dit-elle vivement.  
  
"Alors c'est vrai!" dit Harry." Mais tu es complètement folle! Accepter un cadeau pareil! Qui te l'a offert ?"  
  
"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te le dire! J'ai le droit d'avoir des amis qui m'offrent des cadeaux moi aussi!"  
  
"Oui! Des amis qui te donnent des livres de Magie noire! J'imagine quel genre d'amis c'est!"  
  
"Je t'interdis de dire ça! Mes amis sont aussi bien que les tiens et si cela ne te plaît pas, c'est la même chose. De toute façon j'aurai du savoir que tu te rangerais à l'avis de ta si merveilleuse amie, la si sage, si intelligente Hermione Granger qui sait toujours ce qui est bon pour les autres! Elle ferait mieux de ne pas mettre son nez de Sang de Bourbe dans les affaires des autres."  
  
Là Ella sut qu'elle était allée trop loin, mais elle était dans un tel état de rage qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler ce qu'elle disait. Hermione, horrifiée, laissa tomber le livre sur le sol et sortit de la pièce en pleurant. Harry se tourna vers Ella et la regarda comme quelque méprisable insecte.  
  
"Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris et je ne veux pas le savoir, "lui dit-il d'un ton si froid qu'elle sentit sa colère diminuer." Tu es devenue quelqu'un que je ne reconnaît plus, une vraie Serpentard! A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce que tu t'excuse auprès d'Hermione, tu n'es plus ma s?ur."  
  
Il sortit et courut rejoindre Hermione pour la consoler. Ella, abasourdie et par la rage qui l'avait saisie et surtout par les paroles et le regard qu'Harry lui avait lancé, tomba assise sur le lit. Ron qui avait assisté à l'échange en spectateur impuissant, était consterné à la fois par ce qu'Ella avait dit mais aussi par la réaction d'Harry. Il ne savait quoi faire ni quoi dire. Heureusement Mme Weasley les appela pour leur dire qu'il fallait partir.  
  
Ils descendirent les malles et montèrent tous dans la voiture sans dire un mot. Les Weasley se doutèrent bien que quelque chose avaient du se passer mais ils préférèrent ne rien demander: ils étaient déjà assez en retard. Ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross juste à temps pour traverser la barrière qui menait à la voie 9 3/4 et monter dans le Poudlard Express. Ils saluèrent M. et Mme Weasley restés sur le quai et le train démarra avec son habituel bruit assourdissant et son panache de fumée.  
  
Fred, George et Ginny s'installèrent dans un compartiment avec Lee Jordan, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. N'ayant plus de place, le Trio s'assit dans le compartiment suivant. Hermione avait séché ses larmes et essayait maintenant de calmer Harry.  
  
"Ecoute, ce n'est pas si grave que ça."  
  
"Tu plaisantes ?" lui répondit Harry incrédule.  
  
"Oui d'accord, ce n'est pas si simple que ça, mais bon ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour lui en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. De plus je suis sûre que maintenant elle s'en veut terriblement de ce qu'elle a fait et que la prochaine fois que l'on se verra, elle s'excusera."  
  
"Oui et bien qu'elle compte pas sur moi pour faire le premier pas; après tout c'est elle qui est fautive. Un livre de Magie noire et elle t'a appelée. J'arrive pas à y croire, ma propre s?ur. Et moi qui croyait bien la connaître," dit Harry abattu.  
  
"Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va s'arranger," lui répondit Hermione.  
  
"Ecoutez," dit Ron qui jusque là était resté silencieux. "Je vais aller la voir et discuter un peu avec elle."  
  
"Bonne idée Ron," répondit Hermione en souriant tristement. "Reviens vite."  
  
"A tout à l'heure," lança-t-il avant de sortir du compartiment.  
  
Ella de son côté n'avait aucune intention d'aller présenter des excuses. Après tout si Miss Je-Sais-Tout n'avait pas commencé rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, Harry ne la détesterait pas alors. Mais il avait choisi son camp, alors pourquoi se souciait-elle encore de ce qu'il pensait. "Parce que c'est ton frère et que tu l'aimes quoique tu puisse penser" lui chuchota une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. Tout est de la faute de cette maudite fille. Elle était dans cet état d'esprit, quand Ron atteignit son compartiment.  
  
"Ella ? Je peux te parler ?" lui demanda-t-il timidement en entrant.  
  
"Si tu viens de la part de tes amis tu peux retourner les voir. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'excuser auprès d'eux," répondit-elle sèchement.  
  
"Tu crois pas que tu as un peu dépassé les bornes ?"  
  
"Et eux alors ?"répliqua-t-elle énervée. "Toi aussi tu as choisi ton camp, alors ne perds pas ton temps avec une serpentard et va rejoindre tes amis si fréquentables de Gryffondor!"  
  
Ron, choqué par ce nouvel accès de colère, repartit sans dire un mot.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry et Hermione discutaient toujours du comportement d'Ella.  
  
"Elle va sûrement revenir avec Ron dans quelques minutes," dit Hermione.  
  
"Je croyais pourtant que vous vous entendiez bien toutes les deux," dit- il." J'aurais pu lui pardonner pour le livre, c'est vrai ça n'a pas du être facile pour elle à Serpentard. Mais je ne supporte pas qu'on te fasse du mal."  
  
Il détourna la tête, gêné et Hermione se demanda ce que cela pouvait signifier. Est-ce qu'Harry aurait des sentiments pour elle ? Elle n'osait y croire; cela faisait un an maintenant qu'elle attendait désespérément qu'il cesse de la regarder comme une amie. Se pourrait-il que cela arrive enfin ?  
  
"Harry ?" dit-elle doucement.  
  
Il tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et leurs jambes se touchaient presque. Il avança la main pour prendre la sienne mais la recula vivement quand Ron pénétra dans le compartiment.  
  
"Alors qu'a-t-elle dit," demanda vivement Hermione alors qu'Harry se ressaisissait.  
  
"Elle m'a envoyé promener et m'a dit qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'excuser. Elle était toujours aussi énervée."  
  
"Puisqu'elle le prend comme ça, elle n'a qu'à rester avec ses "amis" serpentards," répliqua Harry.  
  
Le reste du voyage fut assez pénible: tous demeuraient silencieux. Hermione ne cessait de penser à ce qu'Harry lui avait dit et elle était sûre que si Ron n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là, Harry lui aurait pris la main. Elle ne savait que croire et décida qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle voit Harry seule pour discuter de cela. Mais bien sûr, elle ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec ça alors qu'il était préoccupé par sa s?ur. Harry de son côté, songeait à Ella. Il souffrait d'avoir perdu sa s?ur, se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir empêchée de devenir une Serpentard mais il ne perdait pas tout espoir de la voir comprendre ses erreurs et revenir vers lui. Comment avait-elle pu s'attaquer à Hermione qui avait toujours été si gentille avec elle et avait toujours pris sa défense même l'année dernière quand elle et Ron ne lui adressaient plus la parole ? Ses pensées se tournèrent vers la jeune fille assise à côté de lui. Comment aurait-elle réagit si Ron n'était pas entré et qu'il lui avait pris la main ? Elle l'aurait repoussé sans doute en lui expliquant qu'ils n'étaient que des amis. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué: il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié. Il était sûr que s'il dévoilait ses sentiments pour elle, leur relation ne serait plus jamais la même et qu'ils seraient gênés en la présence de l'autre. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait que cela arrive. Il préférait se taire et rester son ami. Il avait assez de problèmes avec Hermione ,sans qu'Ella se retourne contre lui, sans oublier le retour de Voldemort et le fait que Sirius pouvait se faire tuer à tout moment. Cette année s'annonçait bien sombre pour lui. Ron, en entrant dans le compartiment, avait remarqué la gêne entre ses deux amis mais ne voulait pas les embarrasser avec cela. Il avait assez de sombres pensées par lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Ella. Il pouvait excuser son geste bien que disproportionné envers Hermione: il est vrai que quand elle se mêlait de ses affaires, il avait lui aussi bien du mal à s'empêcher de la tuer. Mais il pensait que depuis l'année dernière et surtout cet été, il s'était rapproché d'Ella et il espérait qu'elle ne le considérait plus seulement comme un ami de son frère mais comme le sien. Les nombreux fous rires qu'ils avaient eues ensemble cet été, lui avaient fait croire que peut-être ils pourraient être plus que des amis. Mais vu la façon dont elle l'avait chassé de son compartiment, il voyait bien qu'il s'était trompé: il n'était rien pour elle. Après tout Harry avait peut-être raison: elle était finalement devenue une vraie Serpentard. Pourtant il se refusait à le croire, il la connaissait quand même assez pour savoir cela.  
  
Après que Ron fut sorti, la colère d'Ella la quitta peu à peu et elle fut bientôt envahie par le chagrin. Elle s'était promis, après les événements de l'année passée, de ne plus jamais se disputer avec Harry et elle sentait que cette fois leur dispute serait totale. Elle avait envie de courir le voir pour s'excuser , il la prendrait alors dans ses bras et tout ce cauchemar serait terminé. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à cela. Elle savait qu'elle avait des torts et qu'elle n'aurait jamais du insulter Hermione de la sorte mais elle n'avait pas supporté que cette fille se permette de la juger juste pour un livre qu'elle n'avait même jamais lu. Et le fait qu'Harry ait pris le parti d'Hermione sans écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire! Heureusement qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit qui lui avait probablement envoyé ce livre et pourquoi elle y tenait tant et ce malgré son contenu, il n'aurait pas compris. Elle devait si faire jamais plus elle ne retrouverait la relation qu'elle avait avec son frère avant qu'ils viennent à Poudlard et qu'il se fasse des amis. Tout avait changé depuis ce moment-là: il s'était éloigné d'elle et elle était jalouse de lui, elle lui en voulait d'être célèbre, d'avoir rendu sa vie si difficile en l'empêchant de se faire des amis dans sa maison. Si elle n'avait pas été la s?ur de Harry Potter peut-être que tout aurait été différent. Et maintenant il la détestait et Hermione allait prendre sa place. Elle se sentait si seule! Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sans qu'elle s'en rende compte alors qu'elle regardait par la vitre le paysage défiler.  
  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et Drago Malfoy qui l'avait aperçue alors qu'il passait dans le couloir, entra et s'assit à côté d'elle sans même qu'elle le remarque.  
  
"Bonjour Ella," lui dit-il.  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui et il vit son visage baigné de larmes.  
  
"Drago, laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plaît. J'ai pas la force de me battre avec toi pour le moment," répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.  
  
Elle avait complètement oublié l'incident de l'année dernière et ne pouvait vraiment pas penser à cela pour le moment. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état auparavant. Elle avait toujours une réplique acide pour lui ou alors elle l'ignorait totalement, elle avait toujours été d'une telle volonté et d'une telle force devant lui. C'était d'ailleurs ça plus encore que sa beauté ou son intelligence qui l'attirait chez elle: elle était la seule fille qui osait lui résister ouvertement et même l'attaquer. De plus il devait avouer qu'elle l'intriguait: elle n'était pas aussi innocente qu'elle voulait le paraître aux yeux de son idiot de frère. Il savait qu'elle était capable de n'importe quoi pour atteindre son but. Il avait souvent aperçu dans ses yeux cette lueur sombre qui brillait, une lueur de haine et il devait avouer que lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi, il sentait une grande frayeur s'insinuer en lui. Le pouvoir et la haine qui émanaient d'elle lui faisait peur mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle depuis le jour de la troisième épreuve du Tournoi. Pour une obscure raison, lui, le fils d'un Mangemort avait embrassé cette moitié Sang de Bourbe et elle même qui le détestait l'avait embrassé en retour avec une telle ardeur. Pendant tout l'été, cet événement ne lui avait pas laissé de repos et il commençait même à croire qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Il la revoyait enfin et rien ne se passait comme il l'avait imaginé. Elle avait l'air d'être si désespérée, si fragile. Il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose, il la prit dans ses bras et ne dit rien, essayant de la réconforter sans un mot. Ils restèrent ainsi près d'une demie heure, puis Ella se dégagea de ses bras et le regarda. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard. Il ne portait plus ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière mais ébouriffés dans tous les sens. Il avait aussi grandi et ne ressemblait plus du tout à un gamin même s'il avait gardé son côté angélique si attirant.  
  
"Ella, ça va mieux?" lui demanda-t-il gentiment.  
  
"Oui, ce n'est rien," lui répondit-elle.  
  
"Non, ce n'est pas rien," s'exclama Drago." Je ne t'avait jamais vue dans un état pareil, je n'aurai même jamais imaginé ça. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler, mais ne me mens pas s'il te plaît."  
  
Il semblait sincèrement se soucier de ce qu'elle avait et elle avait réellement besoin de parler avec quelqu'un. Mais quand même Malfoy! Elle ne savait plus quoi penser: Drago Malfoy s'intéressait plus à elle que son propre frère!  
  
"Je me suis disputée avec Harry," dit-elle simplement.  
  
"Ce n'est pas seulement ça qui t'as mis dans un tel état. L'année dernière aussi tu t'étais disputé avec lui. Il doit y avoir autre chose."  
  
"Ecoute Malfoy, tout ça ne te concerne pas," répliqua Ella. "Ce n'est pas parce que l'année dernière il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous que maintenant nous allons devenir amis."  
  
"Bon puisque tu prends cela comme ça Potter, il vaut mieux que je parte."  
  
Blessé par son attitude et son brusque changement d'humeur, il sortit. Quelles idées il s'était faites! Evidemment qu'elle allait le repousser après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir auparavant. Pourtant quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras, il avait senti toutes ses barrières céder et elle avait cesser de pleurer bien avant qu'elle ne le repousse. Il ne comprenait décidément pas cette fille mais il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir être encore près d'elle.  
  
Ella ne comprit pas pourquoi elle s'était comportée ainsi: elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, elle aurait voulu qu'il revienne et peut-être que son visage se serait approché du sien et . Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Drago Malfoy était le fils d'un Mangemort et bien parti pour en devenir un lui-même. Mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait après tout? Voldemort était l'ennemi de son frère pas le sien et vu qu'elle ne le portait plus particulièrement dans son c?ur . Le célèbre adage disait bien les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis. Et sans aller jusqu'à devenir partisan de Voldemort elle-même, elle pouvait bien se rapprocher de quelqu'un qui ne l'était peut-être même pas. Et si il l'était ça ne changerait pas grand chose pour elle maintenant et elle avait vraiment envie de le revoir.  
  
Elle sortit dans le couloir et chercha son compartiment. Il était assis avec Crabbe et Goyle comme d'habitude et Pansy Parkinson était collée à lui, essayant désespérément d'attirer son attention. En la voyant Ella ressentit un étrange sentiment de colère envers cette fille et aurait bien aimé la faire passer par la fenêtre. Elle inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte. Il se tourna pour voir qui était entré et fut agréablement surpris.  
  
"Ella qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" lui demanda-t-il.  
  
"Je peux te parler," fit-elle, essayant de ne pas paraître trop gênée.  
  
"Et depuis quand Drago aurait-il envie de parler à quelqu'un comme toi ?"s'exclama Pansy.  
  
"Pansy, si tu voulais vraiment que l'on te comprenne, tu devrais arrêter d'aboyer chérie," rétorqua Ella.  
  
"Comment oses-tu ?" rugit Pansy indignée. "Drago, dis quelque chose."  
  
Celui-ci riant se leva et sortit du compartiment sans même prendre la peine de répondre. Il allait demander à Ella ce qu'elle voulait lorsqu'elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui prit la main pour le conduire jusqu'à son propre compartiment. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et attendit qu'elle parle.  
  
"Je voulais m'excuser Drago, je n'aurai pas du te parler comme cela alors que toi, tu as été si gentil avec moi. Pourquoi souris tu ?"  
  
"Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom, c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui."  
  
"Ah oui ? je ne m'étais pas rendue compte, ça m'a semblé naturel. En fait j'ai pensé que je te devais des explications, tu m'as consolé et moi je t'envoie balader. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ."  
  
"C'est pas grave," la coupa-t-il." Avec tout ce que je t'ai fait avant, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce que tu me pardonnes tout de suite. Tu penses que tu y arriveras ? "  
  
"Arriver à quoi ?"  
  
"A me pardonner ? Pourquoi ris-tu ?"  
  
"On est vraiment ridicule tous les deux à s'excuser! On est sensés être des Serpentards, alors ne perdons plus de temps avec ça, d'accord ?"  
  
"Cent pour cent d'accord," lui répondit-il en souriant.  
  
"Bien je t'ai dit que je me suis disputé avec mon frère mais cette fois-ci c'est sérieux. Je ne peux plus les supporter, lui et ses amis."  
  
" Bienvenue au club. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?"  
  
"Miss-Je-Sais-Tout a trouvé un livre de Magie noire dans mes affaires, l'a raconté à mon frère et ils m'ont légèrement agacé en voulant savoir qui me l'avait offert."  
  
"Et qui te l'a offert ?"  
  
"Si ça te gêne pas, je préfère garder ça pour moi."  
  
"Pas de problèmes, mais je le découvrirait bien un jour. Mais continue."  
  
"Harry a commencé à dire que j'étais devenue une vraie Serpentard et finalement j'ai insulté Hermione et il m'a dit que je n'étais plus sa s?ur. Il attend que je m'excuse mais il peut attendre longtemps."  
  
"Il a vraiment un problème, juste pour un livre!"  
  
"Non, ce n'est pas le livre: il n'a pas supporté que j'insulte sa petite Hermione chérie," répliqua-t-elle avec dédain.  
  
"Attends, tu veux dire que Saint Potter est amoureux de cette Sang de Bourbe!" s'exclama-t-il. "Sûr que le sort qui devait le tuer lui a dérangé le cerveau. Désolé, j'avais oublié, je ne devrais pas dire ça devant toi."  
  
"Ce que tu as oublié, c'est que maintenant je suis une vraie Serpentard. Alors tu peux les appeler comme tu veux, je m'en moque royalement. C'est vraiment fini cette fois. J'en ai assez d'être toujours dans son ombre, de n'être que la s?ur du célèbre, du merveilleux Harry Potter. On va apprendre à me connaître pour ce que je suis réellement et je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils vont apprécier."  
  
"Moi je sais ce que tu es, je l'ai toujours su. Tu es loin d'être comme lui et tu es capable d'user de tous les moyens pour obtenir ce que tu veux."  
  
"Comment le sais-tu ?" dit Ella, légèrement effrayée qu'il sache tant de choses sur elle.  
  
"Je t'ai observée et tes yeux n'ont rien de bien innocents, ils sont si froids, je suis étonné que personne ne l'ait remarqué."  
  
Quelqu'un d'autre l'avait bien remarqué, mais Ella préféra ne rien dire.  
  
"Tu sais, moi j'apprécie ce que tu es, "lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Elle détourna la tête.  
  
"C'est parce que tu es comme moi, Drago. On aurait du le remarquer plus tôt. Ca nous aurait évité de perdre notre temps en s'insultant et on aurait pu devenir amis avant."  
  
En entendant ce mot, il se figea. Amis ? Il n'était que cela pour elle ? Il savait que c'était déjà un grand pas, il y a une heure elle le détestait encore. Mais il avait espéré.Comment supporterait-il d'être son ami alors qu'il la désirait autant ?  
  
"Excuse-moi," lui dit-il froidement. "On va bientôt arriver et il faut que je mette ma robe de sorcier."  
  
"On se voit ce soir ?"  
  
"Oui, c'est ça."  
  
Il sortit sans se retourner. Ella se demanda pourquoi elle lui avait dit cela. Son amie ? Comment pourrait-elle supporter de n'être que ça pour lui et laisser cette idiote de Pansy Bouledogue Parkinson lui tourner autour ? Quelle imbécile! Maintenant il croyait qu'elle voulait être son amie. Mais apparemment lui non plus ne trouvait pas cette idée géniale. Peut-être que finalement dire cela n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Elle savait qu'il ne la regardait pas comme une amie. Il allait sûrement lui en vouloir d'avoir dit ça, mais vu sa réaction, elle ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse se faire pardonner facilement.  
  
Ils descendirent tous du train et se rendirent au château. Après la répartition et l'habituel discours du professeur Dumbledore, celui-ci annonça quels élèves avaient été choisis pour être préfets. Ernie McMillan et Hannah Abbott de Poufsouffle, Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil de Serdaigle, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley de Gryffondor et enfin Drago Malfoy et Ella Potter de Serpentard. Ella très étonnée, essaya de rencontrer le regard de Drago, celui-ci assis à côté de Pansy, ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. S'était-elle trompée ? Est-ce que finalement celui-ci ne ressentait rien pour elle ? Elle décida qu'elle irait le voir et mettrait les choses au point. Maintenant qu'elle ne se laisserait plus faire par son frère, personne d'autre n'aurait une telle influence sur sa vie.  
  
Drago ne se tourna pas vers Ella, il ne voulait pas parler à sa nouvelle amie. Cette nouvelle était trop dure à avaler. Pendant que chez les Serpentards tous félicitaient Malfoy et s'insurgaient qu'Ella ait été choisie, à la table des Gryffondor tous se réjouissaient de la nomination d'Hermione et de Ron, bien qu'un peu surpris que ce ne soit pas Harry. Celui-ci félicita ses amis et les intéressés commencèrent à se détendre et à sourire et passèrent une soirée qui aurait pu être bien pire sans cette annonce. Bien sûr ils avaient tiqués en entendant le nom d'Ella mais le festin leur permit d'oublier pour un temps ce problème et lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, cette journée les avait tellement exténués qu'ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil.  
  
Ella sortit la première de table et alla s'installer dans la salle commune des Serpentards avec un livre pour attendre Drago et pouvoir lui parler. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, il la trouva endormie sur son livre dans un fauteuil à l'écart. Il arrêta Pansy qui voulait la réveiller et les autres Serpentards ne voulant pas s'attirer ses foudres firent de même.  
  
"Pourquoi m'as tu empêchée de la réveiller et pourquoi as tu été lui parler dans le train, Draky ?"  
  
"Pansy," lui répondit Drago d'un ton glacial," si tu m'arrêtes pas de m'appeler avec ce surnom débile, je te jure que tu préféreras affronter Rogue d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que d'habitude que de me voir."  
  
Elle monta en courant dans son dortoir et Drago déposa une couverture sur Ella avant d'aller se coucher.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, je me répète mais ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Alors surtout continuez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Si vous avez une intuition sur l'origine du fameux livre, peut-être que je vous enverrai la suite plus tôt! (si vous devinez juste, je suis pas le père Noël non plus ).  
  
Je sais que j'aurais du le faire dès le chapitre 1 mais j'oubliais à chaque fois. Je voulais remercier une copine pour m'avoir donné l'idée de cette fic et l'envie de la faire. Alors merci Hermione!  
  
Juste deux mots pour Ron : Maudit pigeon et Copain bizarre 


	5. Un couple surprenant

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi tout est à JK Rowling sauf Ella qui est une création de ma Mione à moi et à Ron surtout! (puisqu'il faut le dire, voilà c'est fait).  
  
Résumé: la suite du chapitre 4!  
  
Auteur: Mara Snape ou moi comme vous voulez  
  
Merci à mes reviewers: je vous adore!  
  
Ana : Pansy avec Drago d'amour ? J'en frissonne encore ou c'est peut-être parce que je couve quelque chose. En tout cas merci pour tout. Pour la réaction d'Harry ça sera bientôt. La suite tous les samedi, pas avant Ahahahahaah!!!!! Rire démoniaque. La prochaine fois ce sera un doloris. qui dit que j'aime torturer ?dit l'auteur avec un regard angélique à la Dray.  
  
Kalika : revieweuse fidèle da moi! Petite rectification: le beau blond à Mara! Le beau brun à Mara! Le gentil prof de potions à Mara ( normal vu mon nom! ) Merci d'avoir tué Pansy ça soulage quoique la torturer. Désolée pour Ron mais moi je l'aime bien alors il va avoir une certaine importance.  
  
Je sors d'une semaine difficile alors vos messages m'ont fait plus que plaisir! Merci pour tout et bon chapitre!  
  
Chapitre 5 Un couple surprenant  
  
Lorsqu'Ella se réveilla, le soleil venait à peine de se lever et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la salle commune. Elle monta dans son dortoir, alla prendre une douche et décida de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle s'assit à la table des Serpentards encore vide à cette heure matinale. Le professeur Rogue s'avança vers elle.  
  
"Miss Potter, voici les nouveaux emplois du temps," lui dit-il en lui tendant une pile de feuilles." Assurez-vous que tous les élèves en reçoivent une copie. Ah oui j'oubliais, voulez vous dire à M. Malfoy que j'aimerais vous voir tous les deux après la fin des cours dans mon bureau ?"  
  
"Je le ferai Monsieur," répondit Ella.  
  
Il s'éloigna et Ella regarda son emploi du temps : la journée commençait bien, Soins aux créatures magiques en commun avec les Gryffondors! Le cours le moins intéressant au monde! Elle se demandait pourquoi elle l'avait choisi.bien sûr, parce qu'Harry l'avait pris. Et en plus ce gros benêt d'Hagrid était encore professeur! Après botanique, le déjeuner, métamorphoses et en fin de journée arithmancie avec Hermione! Rien de tel pour bien finir la journée qu'un cours avec Miss-Je-Sais-Tout! Elle entendit soudain quelqu'un s'asseoir à leur table mais assez loin d'elle. Elle vit que c'était Drago, pour une fois seul. Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
"Salut Drago!"  
  
"Ella," répondit-il vaguement, trop absorbé par son petit déjeuner semble-t- il, pour lui prêter attention.  
  
"Nous devons allez voir Rogue ce soir dans son bureau."  
  
"OK, "fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtenue.  
  
"Ecoute Drago, je crois qu'hier j'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurai pas du te dire."  
  
"Oui, moi aussi," la coupa-t-il vivement." Je n'aurai jamais du m'abaisser à parler avec toi!"  
  
"Puisque tu le prends comme ça," dit Ella avec colère, "c'est parfait."  
  
Et elle sortit de la salle avec précipitation pour heurter avec violence une personne qui voulait y entrer. "Tu peux pas faire attention," s'exclama Ron. "Oh c'est toi."  
  
"Oui c'est moi," répondit-elle avec agacement. "Désolée de t'importuner par ma présence," ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.  
  
Pourquoi avait-il réagit de la sorte? Elle n'allait quand même pas accepter d'être son amie un jour et le lendemain être traitée comme une moins que rien. Elle devait aller prendre ses affaires avant d'aller en cours, alors elle réglerait ce problème ce soir quand elle le verrait au bureau de Rogue.  
  
Elle sortit pour se diriger vers la cabane d'Hagrid où se déroulaient les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Ni les Gryffondors ni les Serpentards ne lui adressaient la parole mais elle était habitué à cela. Harry et Hermione ne tournèrent pas les yeux vers elle et Ron encore sous le choc de la rencontre du matin ne l'approcha pas non plus. Mais la réaction de Drago la blessa plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre devant les autres: elle croyait qu'il l'aimait bien et avait espéré qu'ils pourraient se rapprocher. Pourtant celui-ci ne daigna même pas s'apercevoir qu'elle existait et pour rien au monde Ella ne voulait aller le voir devant le reste des élèves, ils s'en réjouiraient si Drago la repoussait. Non elle attendrait le soir et le rendez-vous avec Rogue. Après les cours elle se rendit dans les cachots vers sa salle commune pour déposer ses affaires puis se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur de potions. Elle frappa et Rogue lui dit d'entrer. Drago, qui venait d'arriver, entra avec elle.  
  
"Bien je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous parler d'un problème qui me préoccupe," leur annonça-t-il. "Nous vous avons choisi comme préfets parce que nous pensions que vous étiez les plus aptes pour ce poste. Cependant je n'ai pas manqué de remarquer que Miss Potter n'était pas particulièrement bien acceptée au sein de la maison, contrairement à vous M.Malfoy. J'aimerai donc que vous cessiez de vous quereller et comme bon nombre de Serpentards prennent exemple sur M.Malfoy, cela permettra à Miss Potter de mieux remplir ses fonctions de préfet. Avez-vous compris ?"  
  
"Parfaitement professeur," dit Ella en souriant.  
  
"Oui professeur," répondit Drago moins enthousiaste.  
  
"Très bien, vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune."  
  
Ils quittèrent le bureau du professeur Rogue et Ella dut presque courir pour se maintenir à sa hauteur.  
  
"Attends Drago," l'appela Ella légèrement essoufflée.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? Ne vas pas croire que parce que Rogue nous a dit ça je vais devenir ton ami."  
  
"Bon, maintenant ça suffit, Drago Malfoy. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire comme ça. L'autre jour dans le train, on s'entendaient si bien, ensuite je t'ai dit que l'on devrait être amis et depuis tu recommences à agir comme si tu me détestais. Alors je veux une explication."  
  
"Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer Potter, je fais ce que bon me semble," dit-il avec emportement.  
  
"Tu crois ça? Ne m'énerve pas," dit-elle froidement.  
  
"Et pourquoi ?" répliqua-t-il d'un ton ironique.  
  
"Parce que tu sais de quoi je suis capable."  
  
Elle avait dit cette phrase presque dans un murmure, le regardant dans les yeux. En voyant l'expression de son regard, Drago se rappela soudain la peur qu'elle pouvait lui inspirer auparavant. Allait-elle lui jeter un sort pour le forcer à s'expliquer ? Elle était bien meilleure sorcière que lui et qui sait ce qu'elle avait appris dans ses livres de Magie noire. Il pâlit lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui.  
  
"Te ferais-je peur ?"s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. "Le grand Drago Malfoy effrayé par une simple fille! Que dirait ton père s'il savait cela ? Allons un peu de courage! Sans tes deux gorilles tu es vraiment pathétique mon pauvre Drago!"  
  
"Comment oses-tu dire ça ?" s'écria Drago, indigné.  
  
Ella s'avança encore et il recula, adossé au mur.  
  
"Tu m'as l'air drôlement gêné devant une fille qui t'a poussé contre un mur. Je croyais pourtant qu'avec Pansy tu avais l'habitude."  
  
"Je n'ai jamais.pas avec elle! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une certaine expérience tout de même," ajouta-t-il en se reprenant un peu.  
  
"Alors voyons qu'est-ce que je pourrais te faire ?" dit Ella en sortant sa baguette." Je n'ai encore jamais essayé l'Endoloris sur un humain, ça pourrait être amusant. Qu'en dis-tu ?"  
  
En prononçant ces mots, elle sourit et caressa le visage de Drago avec sa baguette. Celui-ci perdit le peu d'assurance qu'il avait encore, lorsqu'il sentit la pointe de la baguette d'Ella sur sa joue.  
  
"Tu ne vas pas faire ça ?" souffla-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant.  
  
"Tu vois Drago, maintenant je suis une vraie Serpentard et l'attitude que tu as eue envers moi ne plaide pas en ta faveur. Mais on peut toujours trouver un terrain d'entente."  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il méfiant."  
  
"Et bien tu pourrais demander à tes petits camarades serpentards de me laisser tranquille, je suis sûre qu'ils ne voudront pas te déplaire."  
  
"C'est d'accord", ajouta Drago, après avoir réfléchi un instant." Est-ce que tu pourrais ranger ta baguette maintenant?"  
  
"Attends, tu ne croyais quand même pas t'en tirer à si bon compte ? Je voudrais que tu me rendes un service en plus."  
  
"Lequel ?" ajouta-t-il, curieux.  
  
"Je te ferais la surprise, ce serait moins drôle sinon," répondit Ella avec un sourire espiègle. "Et puis tu n'as pas le choix. Mais j'adorerais avoir à me venger sinon."  
  
"Pour une fois Saint Potter avait raison : tu es comme nous autres serpentards," dit-il en souriant après avoir repris ses esprits, une fois qu'Ella eut rangé sa baguette. "Je peux partir ?" ajouta-t-il, faisant allusion au fait qu'Ella le coinçait toujours contre le mur.  
  
"Tu es pressé ? J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait."  
  
En disant cela, elle s'approcha encore plus près et l'embrassa. Drago, surpris, ne répondit pas à son baiser.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'exclama-t-il.  
  
"Je trouve que c'est un bon moyen pour sceller notre marché et notre nouvelle amitié. Mais si cela ne te plaît pas."  
  
Elle se retourna et partit en direction de la salle commune. Drago, abasourdi ne savait pas s'il devait la suivre pour l'insulter ou pour l'embrasser. Il resta figé contre le mur, à la regarder s'éloigner, pensant encore à ce baiser qu'elle lui avait donné et à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. L'aimait-elle ou voulait-elle seulement être son amie ? Etait-il amoureux d'elle ? "Qu'est-ce qui te prends à rester là à réfléchir Drago ? Ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy d'être le jouet d'une fille aussi attirante soit- elle. Tu veux être avec elle, alors va la voir et obtiens ce que tu veux!" pensa-t-il. Il courut vers la salle commune mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Il demanda aux élèves présents s'ils ne l'avaient pas vue.  
  
"Elle est montée dans son dortoir pour aller chercher ses affaires et est sûrement allée à la bibliothèque," lui répondit un troisième année.  
  
Il se précipita à la bibliothèque et vit Ella plongée dans un livre, alors qu'ils venaient de commencer l'année scolaire. Il s'assit près d'elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion.  
  
"Tu as pris ton temps avant de te décider, on dirait," dit Ella en souriant.  
  
"Désolé, mais je crois que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Et puis ça valait bien la peine d'attendre," répondit-il en essayant de l'embrasser de nouveau.  
  
"Excuse-moi, mais tu m'interromps dans la lecture d'un livre passionnant," dit-elle en baissant la tête vers son livre.  
  
"Tu ne vas quand même pas continuer de lire?" s'exclama Drago, outré.  
  
"Ecoute tu n'es pas un être exceptionnel et je ne suis pas à ta disposition," fit-elle, relevant la tête pour lui répondre. "Et puis attendre jusqu'à ce soir ne vas pas te tuer."  
  
"Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles," se plaignit-il.  
  
"Si tu veux que l'on reste ensemble, il faudra que tu apprennes à me laisser seule. Mais pas très souvent", ajouta-t-elle voyant son air dépité.  
  
"Bon, alors à ce soir au dîner" dit-il en partant.  
  
"Attends, "l'arrêta-t-elle en se levant.  
  
Elle s'avança vers lui, lui donna un baiser rapide et retourna s'asseoir.  
  
"A tout à l'heure," lui dit-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait, assez surpris mais appréciant la tournure que prenaient les choses.  
  
Ella de son côté était plutôt fière d'elle parce qu'en démarrant leur relation de cette façon, elle montrait à Drago qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire et ne comptait pas jouer les petites amies soumises et obéissantes.  
  
Lorsqu'Ella se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, elle chercha Drago des yeux et le vit accaparé par Pansy. Elle alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin mais quand elle eut fini, elle croisa le regard de Drago, qui lui fit signe de l'aider à le débarrasser de Pansy. Ella remonta alors l'allée et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Drago.  
  
"Excuse-moi, Pansy mais pourrais tu te décaler un peu que je puisse m'asseoir ?" demanda Ella très poliment.  
  
"Tu délires, Potter ?"s'exclama Pansy, complètement sidérée par la demande d'Ella mais surtout parce qu'Ella le lui avait demandé comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.  
  
"Mais non," répondit Ella, semblant étonnée que Pansy lui dise cela. "Alors, tu veux bien te décaler ?"  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui te prends, tu as envie de passer tes nerfs sur nous parce que tu t'es disputé avec ton très cher frère?" dit Pansy, agacée.  
  
"Pas du tout, "répondit Ella toujours aussi calmement." J'ai juste envie de m'asseoir près de Drago."  
  
Pansy, en entendant cette dernière phrase, se tourna vers Drago et éclata de rire. Drago quant à lui, sourit à Ella pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle faisait et l'encourager à continuer.  
  
"Tu veux t'asseoir près de Drago," réussit à dire Pansy, une fois sa crise de fou rire calmée. "Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Drago a envie qu'une fille comme toi s'asseye à côté de lui ?"  
  
"Mais parce que nous sortons ensemble," dit Ella en employant le même ton que celui que l'on prend pour expliquer à un enfant quelque chose d'évident.  
  
Pansy, abasourdie, regarda Drago pour avoir une confirmation.  
  
"Draky chéri, ne me dis pas que c'est vrai," bégaya-t-elle.  
  
Drago lui lança alors un regard glacial.  
  
"Je croyais t'avoir prévenue de ne plus m'appeler avec ce surnom débile," lui dit-il d'un ton menaçant.  
  
"Excuse-moi je ne le referai plus," répondit Pansy paniquée." Mais ça ne peut pas être."  
  
"Je ne veux pas t'interrompre Pansy chérie mais Drago et moi avons certaines choses à faire," dit Ella en souriant.  
  
Elle prit la main de Drago qui se leva et sortirent de la Grande Salle ensemble, sous le regard sidéré de Pansy et de tous les autres élèves. A la table des Gryffondors, tous se tournèrent vers Harry pour voir comment il réagissait.  
  
"Ma propre s?ur avec Malfoy ! dit-il en proie à une grande colère. Me faire ça à moi! Sortir avec mon pire ennemi! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait tomber aussi bas."  
  
Alors qu'il disait ses mots et discutait d'Ella avec Hermione, il ne vit pas la douleur que l'on pouvait lire sur le visage de son meilleur ami.  
  
Ella et Drago retournèrent à leur salle commune, riant encore de la réaction de Pansy et s'asseyèrent sur un canapé.  
  
"Ella, tu es un génie, c'était génial de voir sa tête," dit Drago en souriant. "Mais maintenant tout le monde est au courant pour nous. Ca ne te gêne pas de savoir que ton frère va réellement te détester ?"  
  
"Mon frère ne me dicte plus ma conduite et si j'ai envie d'être avec toi, rien ne pourra m'en empêcher," répondit Ella en l'embrassant.  
  
"Sauf moi," s'exclama Drago en plaisantant.  
  
"Pas même toi mon cher," dit-elle très sérieusement." Si jamais tu me quittes. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
"Non, bien sûr," répondit vivement Drago, quelque peu troublé par sa dernière remarque.  
  
Ella lui donna un baiser passionné avant de monter dans son dortoir. Drago fit de même quelques minutes après, essayant toujours de comprendre ce qu'Ella avait voulu dire.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Merci à toutes mes revieweuses qui pourraient être plus nombreuses! Non de toute façon, j'écris pour moi alors même si vous m'envoyez des méchants avis je m'arrêterai pas! Please reviews, reviews quand même! C'est pas original mais bon il faut le dire. Merci encore! A samedi! 


	6. Un bonheur apparent

Disclaimer: voir précédents  
  
NDA: Ce chapitre était un peu long alors je l'ai coupé. Demain je vais à une fête, toute seule!!!!!!!!! Mon syndrome Bridget Jones qui ressort surtout les jours comme le 14 février par exemple! Lol  
  
Réponses reviews que j'adore:  
  
Sasha Krum : la suite tous les samedi assez tard ou dimanche quand j'ai pas le temps! Merci ! Moi aussi j'adore envoyer des trucs à Pansy, ça m'éclate!  
  
Chapitre 6 Un bonheur apparent  
  
Le lendemain, Ella dut se rendre à son cours de potions, commun avec les Gryffondors. Elle en était plutôt contente: potions était sa matière préférée et elle y excellait. Ses relations avec Harry n'allaient sûrement pas s'améliorer maintenant qu'elle sortait avec Drago et la perspective d'avoir cours avec les Gryffondors n'avait rien de réjouissant mais ils n'allaient pas lui gâcher le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à avoir cours dans les cachots. L'atmosphère sombre et humide qui y régnait quoiqu'un peu sordide, lui plaisait beaucoup: elle se sentait dans son élément et y était à sa place. Etant en avance, elle entra directement dans la salle de classe et se dirigea vers le professeur Rogue qui écrivait sur son bureau.  
  
"Bonjour professeur."  
  
Rogue qui ne l'avait pas entendue venir, sursauta quand elle le salua.  
  
"Miss Potter, voue êtes en avance," lui dit-il.  
  
"Je ne voulais pas vous déranger," s'excusa-t-elle." Je peux attendre dehors si vous préférez ?"  
  
"Non, vous pouvez rester, le cours va bientôt commencer."  
  
"Professeur," dit-elle timidement, "je voulais vous remercier pour le livre. Ca m'a fait très plaisir."  
  
"Comment avez-vous deviné que c'était moi ?" demanda-t-il vivement. "Vous n'en avez parlé à personne ?"  
  
"Non bien sûr. Ca ne pouvait être que vous. Vous êtes le seul qui ne me regardez pas comme un monstre et qui semblez me comprendre. Vous savez ce qui m'intéresse sans que j'ai jamais eu besoin de vous le dire. Par contre ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est, euh..., pourquoi vous êtes différent avec moi ? "dit-elle, de nouveau hésitante.  
  
"Vous me rappelez une personne que j'ai connue autrefois," répondit-il d'une voix distante et les yeux dans le vague. Puis il se ressaisit et repris avec son habituel ton froid.  
  
"Bien, retournez à votre place maintenant Miss Potter, vos camarades arrivent."  
  
Ella alla s'asseoir à sa table où elle fut bientôt rejointe par Drago  
  
"Salut mon ange," dit celui-ci en s'asseyant près d'elle." Je ne t'ai pas vue ce matin."  
  
"Non je me suis levée de bonne heure," lui répondit-elle en souriant. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas on va se rattraper."  
  
Pour toute réponse, Drago lui prit la main et la regarda dans les yeux.  
  
A l'autre bout de la salle, Harry regardait avec colère sa sœur qui flirtait avec Malfoy. Il avait envie d'aller la voir et de la gifler. Peut- être qu'ainsi elle reprendrait ses esprits et se rendrait compte de ce qu'elle était devenue, d'avec qui elle était. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'elle ait pu ainsi changer sans qu'il le remarque. Contrairement à son habitude, Hermione s'assit entre lui et Ron, sans doute pour l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi et le calmer. "Comment ose-t-elle me faire ça ?" se tourna Harry vers elle. "Voilà pourquoi elle t'a insulté de la sorte. Elle voulait que son petit ami soit fier d'elle!"  
  
"Et bien, je vois que Monsieur Potter n'a pas perdu ses mauvaises habitudes durant l'été, "dit Rogue qui justement passait à côté de lui et l'avait entendu." Je doute qu'une retenue puisse changer quoique ce soit, mais vous viendrez quand même ce soir dans mon bureau."  
  
Il avait dit tout cela avec l'expression qui chez lui ressemblait le plus à de la joie: un rictus étirait ses lèvres en un semblant de sourire. Il s'approcha ensuite de lui et parla de façon à ce que lui seul l'entende.  
  
"Votre sœur n'a pas besoin de votre avis et elle n'est pas le genre de personne à se laisser influencer par qui que ce soit."  
  
Le cours se poursuivit par la composition d'une potion dont les ingrédients étaient inscrits au tableau et se passa très agréablement pour Ella qui réussit tout de même à faire sa potion malgré les tentatives de Drago pour la distraire et ses mains qui cherchaient toujours à la frôler. Elle le repoussait, légèrement agacée qu'il l'empêche de travailler.  
  
Harry et Hermione de leur côté ne se préoccupèrent plus que de leur potion mais Ron qui travaillait avec eux, avait les yeux fixés sur Ella et Drago. Lorsqu'il vit la main de Drago se poser sur la cuisse d'Ella, il se leva brusquement et manqua de renverser le chaudron. Harry et Hermione qui n'avaient pas remarqué ce qu'il faisait, ne comprirent pas pour quelle raison il avait l'air si agité. Ne voulant pas faire perdre de points supplémentaires à Gryffondor - Neville avait déjà perdu 15 points pour s'être trompé dans les ingrédients ce qui eut pour conséquences de produire de la fumée bleue qui envahit la salle - ils ne lui posèrent pas de questions. Ron, malgré cet incident et la douleur qu'il éprouvait à les voir ensemble, ne put détourner ses yeux de leur table. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse sortir avec lui! Malfoy était horrible avec eux mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'Ella avait du subir. Avait-elle oublié les insultes, les coups bas et tout ce que son esprit dérangé avait pu inventer pour la faire souffrir ? Il savait que contrairement à ce qu'Harry croyait, Ella n'était pas insensible à toutes ses attaques. Elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle voulait le faire croire et lorsque l'année dernière ils avaient passé un certain temps ensemble, il avait compris qu'elle souffrait encore plus que lui de la célébrité d'Harry, de n'être que la sœur d'Harry Potter. Il pensait que cette douleur pouvait expliquer certaines de ses réactions: ses accès de colère inattendus, son besoin de solitude ou de vengeance. Mais maintenant il doutait que cela puisse tout expliquer. Elle l'avait repoussé alors qu'il voulait l'aider et après un mois génial passé ensemble pour tomber dans les bras de leur pire ennemi mais apparemment pas le sien! Il savait avant qu'elle soit avec Malfoy qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle mais il ne pensait pas l'aimer à ce point. La voir avec lui, l'imaginer dans ses bras, l'embrasser et peut-être même pire encore le rendait fou de jalousie. Il détourna le regard mais toutes ces images ne cessaient de l'obséder, de tourner et de retourner dans son esprit, le tourmentant. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de les chasser mais en vain. Il refoula les larmes qu'il sentait sur le point de couler et ouvrit les yeux. Il croisa le regard de Rogue qui l'observait depuis un moment. Il se figea, s'attendant à faire perdre des points à sa maison mais craignant surtout une remarque ironique qui le couvrirait de honte. Cependant il fut stupéfait de voir que Rogue ne le punissait pas et il crut même déceler une lueur de sympathie vite étouffée dans l'habituel regard de glace du professeur. La fin du cours sonna cinq minutes plus tard, libérant les élèves des cachots.  
  
Ron dit à Hermione et à Harry qu'il avait oublié un livre dans son dortoir et sortit précipitamment de cours pour ne pas croiser Ella et Drago. Ils n'eurent le temps de rien dire avant qu'il ne parte. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, ils virent Drago qui attendait Ella. Hermione essaya d'entraîner Harry mais celui-ci se tourna vers Drago.  
  
"Tu dois être fier de toi, Malfoy," dit-il avec colère. "Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de ton influence qu'Ella s'est retourné contre nous."  
  
"Ecoute si tu veux croire que ta sœur est influencée par quelqu'un c'est ton problème," lui répondit-il calmement. "Mais tu te trompes lourdement Potter: elle a enfin révélé sa vraie nature, elle est une Serpentard. Contrairement à ce que vous pensiez tous, elle ne te ressemble pas, elle est comme moi et ça t'arrive pas à le supporter."  
  
"Je t'interdit de parler de ma sœur ainsi: elle n'est pas du tout comme toi et ne le sera jamais!"  
  
"Ca c'est ce que tu crois. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi elle était à Serpentard et pas avec toi à Gryffondor?"  
  
Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Il resta quelques instants silencieux puis se reprit.  
  
"Je suis sûr que tu lui a jeté un sort ou quelque chose de ce style, sinon elle n'agirait jamais comme cela. Tu as du être très fier de toi quand tu as su qu'elle avait insulté Hermione de Sang de Bourbe."  
  
"Elle a vraiment fait ça ?" demanda Drago d'un air aussi surpris que ravi. "J'avais pas imaginé qu'elle irait si loin aussi vite. C'est qu'elle devait réellement vous détester!"  
  
"Maintenant elle agit comme cela mais je sais qu'au fond elle est toujours ma sœur et qu'elle reviendra vers moi."  
  
"Comme c'est touchant! Mais ça prouve seulement que tu la connais bien mal Potter. D'ailleurs c'est à toi qu'elle ne parle plus et c'est avec moi qu'elle sort," dit-il d'un air triomphant.  
  
Harry bouillonnant de rage, ne répondit rien: les paroles de Drago l'avaient blessé car il savait qu'elles étaient vraies mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il se jeta sur Drago malgré les protestations d'Hermione. Ella qui était restée dans la salle de classe pour poser une question sur le cours au professeur Rogue, sortit et vit Harry en train de précipiter Drago sur le sol. Elle saisit sa baguette pendant qu'Hermione faisait de même.  
  
"Immobilus!" Dirent-elles ensemble.  
  
Les deux garçons, figés, cessèrent de se battre, Hermione releva Harry pendant qu'Ella s'occupait de Drago.  
  
"Finite incantatem," dit-elle calmement. "Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé maintenant ?"  
  
"Ton frère et moi discutions et j'ai l'impression qu'il a du mal à accepter la vérité," dit Drago en souriant.  
  
"Laisse-moi deviner le sujet de votre discussion," répondit Ella en lui rendant son sourire." Moi peut-être ?"  
  
"Ella, il faudrait que l'on discute tous les deux," dit Harry. "Je pense qu'on doit s'expliquer."  
  
"Mais je n'ai rien de plus à te dire ni à toi ni à tes amis. Tiens l'autre n'est pas là ?"  
  
"Ella s'il te plaît ne te sers pas de moi comme excuse si tu ne veux pas parler à Harry," répondit Hermione." Je vais vous laisser parler tous les deux."  
  
"Ce n'est pas la peine. Tu veux une explication alors la voilà. J'ai toujours été une Serpentard mais je savais que tu ne l'accepterais pas et comme tu es la seule famille qui me reste je ne voulais pas te perdre. Mais à partir de l'autre jour je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais aucune importance à tes yeux et que tu ne méritais donc pas l'affection que je te portais. Je pensais que tu me manquerais mais depuis que j'ai enlevé ce masque de sœur compréhensive et qui devrait être à Gryffondor, je me sens comme libérée."  
  
Harry, atterré, regardait sa sœur sans dire un mot. Il avait si mal en entendant cela car il savait qu'il l'avait définitivement perdue mais ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver.  
  
"Ella," dit-il d'une voix mal assurée, "tu ne peux pas m'effacer comme ça de ta vie."  
  
"Mais si je le peux et je le fais," répondit celle-ci en s'éloignant, prenant la main de Drago dans la sienne  
  
"Je suis ton frère tout de même," s'exclama-t-il.  
  
"Maintenant c'est nous sa famille," s'écria Drago.  
  
Ella et Drago allèrent à leur cours d'enchantements pendant qu'Hermione entraînait Harry à leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie.  
  
La suite samedi ! @+ 


	7. Un bonheur apparent 2

Disclaimer: voir précédents  
  
NDA: vive les fics! Et les gentils auteurs de fics qu'on aime. Un peu de pub ( attention que des slashs HP/DM ) : Les malheurs de Drago Malfoy de Falyla mais ses autres fics sont géniales aussi, Luxure d'Origine, toutes les fics de Cacile, Elehyn, Célinette, Blaise le poussin masqué et bien sûr Le pion, le fou, le cavalier et le roi de La magicienne d'Oz. Si vous aimez les slashs vous serez vraiment pas déçus.  
  
En attendant je suis en cours d'écriture d'un petit slash qui s'appellera sûrement A l'ombre de ma haine. Oui il faut déjà finir celle-là mais j'ai plus trop d'idées mais je continue quand même.  
  
Je sais je suis en retard on est dimanche! Mais j'ai une bonne excuse : j'avais une dissert de 5h le matin et une fête chez moi le soir! En plus il était là... bon ça vous intéresse pas ma vie, encore désolée!  
  
Réponses à mes reviewers que j'adore:  
  
Léa : Merci beaucoup! C'est vrai j'aime bien Ron mais qui aime bien châtie bien!  
  
Aulandra17 : C'est très sympa! J'essaye toujours de trouver des répliques un peu comment dire percutantes. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.  
  
Chapitre 7 Un bonheur apparent 2  
  
Ron rejoignit Harry et Hermione en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Hermione, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, lui expliqua durant le long et ennuyeux exposé sur les premiers décrets réglementant l'usage de la magie ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et Ella. Elle passa le reste du cours à essayer de consoler Harry, ne semblant pas se préoccuper du silence et de l'air soucieux de Ron. Mais à dix minutes de la fin du cours, elle se tourna vers lui.  
  
"Ron tu pourrais m'aider à lui remonter le moral," chuchota-t-elle.  
  
Ron ne voulant pas lui montrer sa souffrance qui l'aurait trahi sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Ella, essaya de parler à Harry mais retomba aussitôt dans son mutisme. Le reste de la journée fut très pénible pour eux trois: ils ne savaient pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Harry dut aller faire sa retenue pour Rogue: nettoyer la salle de classe dévastée après un cours de deuxième année. Et cette tâche aussi désagréable soit elle devint presque plaisante pour Harry car les gestes répétitifs l'empêchaient de penser à Ella. Il rejoignit Hermione et Ron qui travaillaient ou plutôt essayaient de travailler dans la salle commune. Ils partirent dîner et comme chacun préférait garder le silence et rester seul pour réfléchir à cela, ils décidèrent tacitement de se coucher tôt.  
  
Le cours d'enchantements fut particulièrement ardu, ainsi Ella n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé avec Harry. Après les cours, elle alla à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs pendant que Drago retournait à la salle commune. Elle avait espéré le voir dans la Grande Salle pour manger avec lui mais elle ne l'y trouva pas. Elle se dirigea vers leur salle commune et ne le voyant pas, monta jusqu'à son dortoir qui était vide. Elle pensa alors que malgré l'heure tardive, il était peut-être allé jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Elle redescendit et pris sa cape.  
  
"Que faisais-tu dans le dortoir des garçons ?" lui demanda méchamment Pansy dans la salle commune.  
  
"Je crois que cela ne te regarde pas Parkinson."  
  
"Ecoute Potter tu te crois très maligne pour le moment mais je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre Drago te larguera et qu'il reviendra vers moi."  
  
"Pansy, tu serais la dernière sorcière sur Terre qu'il préférerait sortir avec une Moldue"  
  
"Tu vas me le payer sale garce," aboya-t-elle.  
  
"Attention Parkinson, n'oublie pas que je suis un préfet," dit-elle sérieusement puis en souriant." Je serais navrée de devoir te punir."  
  
"Oui un préfet qui enfreint le règlement pour sortir le soir," répliqua Pansy qui avait remarqué sa cape.  
  
"Mais enfreindre le règlement est une des qualités de notre maison. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je dois aller voir Drago alors tu m'excuseras si je te laisse."  
  
"Je ne te laisserai certainement pas sortir d'ici," dit-elle s'apprêtant à sortir sa baguette.  
  
Mais Ella fut la plus rapide: elle s'avança, pointant sa baguette sur Pansy, avec ce regard glacé et haineux qui effrayait même Drago.  
  
"Tu oserais me menacer toi, l'idiote Pansy Parkinson incapable de jeter un sort convenablement. Je serais toi j'y renoncerai, mais si tu insistes..."  
  
Pansy, terrifiée, recula et s'enfuit en courant dans son dortoir. Ella sortit et se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch en évitant de se faire voire par quelqu'un d'autre. Comme elle l'avait supposé, elle trouva Drago en train de voler. Elle l'appela et il descendit vers elle.  
  
"J'ai eu du mal à te trouver, en plus ta petite Pansy adorée voulait m'empêcher de sortir. Je crois que je l'ai un peu effrayée," dit-elle d'un ton faussement désolé.  
  
" Pauvre Pansy," répondit Drago en souriant.  
  
" Fais attention, je pourrais être jalouse," dit-elle en souriant elle aussi." Pourquoi es-tu venu ici?"  
  
"J'ai pensé que tu voudrais rester seule après la séance de cet après- midi mais apparemment je me suis trompé. Je me demande si j'arriverais à te comprendre. Et puis, ça m'a permis de voler un peu."  
  
"Il faudrait qu'on vienne voler ensemble un jour. J'ai eu un balai pour mon anniversaire!"  
  
Quand elle eut dit cela, Ella se souvint du jour où elle l'avait reçu, et du lendemain. Le regard dans le vague, elle sourit.  
  
"Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu souris?"  
  
"On a joué au Quidditch pendant les vacances et un des frères de Ron a suggéré que je joue dans l'équipe. Il avait oublié que je n'étais pas la parfaite petite Gryffondor!"  
  
"C'est celui qui était Attrapeur?"  
  
"Ouais, c'est ça mais ça n'a pas d'intérêt!"  
  
"Au contraire ça veut dire que tu dois être drôlement douée. Peut-être que tu pourrais me montrer?" dit-il en lui tendant son balai.  
  
"Pas ce soir," lui répondit-elle en s'approchant et en mettant ses bras autour de son cou." J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait faire autre chose. "  
  
En disant cela, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Drago répondit tout de suite à son baiser puis se dégagea.  
  
"Intéressant comme idée," dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.  
  
Ella se pressa contre Drago, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Leur baiser se fit plus passionné et pendant que leurs langues se mêlèrent, il caressa doucement le dos d'Ella, la faisant frissonner.  
  
"Tu as froid ?" lui demanda-t-il.  
  
"Un peu mais tu arriveras bien à me réchauffer," dit-elle avec une lueur dans le regard.  
  
"Allons nous asseoir; la salle commune aurait été plus confortable mais je préfère rester seul avec toi."  
  
Ils s'installèrent sur les gradins et recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Quand Drago voulut enlever les boutons de son chemisier, Ella le repoussa avec douceur.  
  
"Il fait trop froid pour ça," expliqua-t-elle. "Et cela fait déjà trois heures que l'on est là! Il faut que l'on rentre."  
  
"Tu as raison," répondit Drago, légèrement frustré.  
  
Ils retournèrent au château, main dans la main et se séparèrent dans la salle commune avec un dernier baiser. Drago attendit qu'Ella soit rentrée dans son dortoir pour entrer dans le sien. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé cela pour une fille et était finalement heureux qu'elle l'ait repoussé. Elle l'attirait justement parce qu'elle lui résistait. Il aimait son fort caractère et le fait qu'elle ne cédait pas à ses moindres caprices comme la plupart des gens intimidés par le nom des Malfoy. Il ne croyait pas l'aimer mais appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie et espérait continuer à en profiter. Ella de son côté se coucha avec la pensée de Drago mais très vite le souvenir de la scène avec son frère vint la troubler. Les instants merveilleux passés avec Drago ne pouvaient effacer la douleur que lui causait sa rupture avec Harry. Elle devait se montrer forte devant lui car elle savait que son nouveau petit ami ne pourrait pas comprendre les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait encore pour Harry bien qu'elle le détestait réellement. Elle ne put réprimer ses sanglots, pleurant la perte de ce qui lui restait de famille. Epuisée, elle sombra finalement dans un sommeil agité.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Je ne vais pas faire du chantage aux reviews pour qu'elle arrive mais si vous avez le temps ça serait sympa de m'en envoyer. J'aime beaucoup avoir des avis et des critiques.  
  
Merci à toutes celles qui suivent ma fic peut-être devrais-je dire ceux mais je n'ai eu aucune review de mecs, je trouve ça dommage.  
  
Revieweuses, je vous adore! Alors continuez!  
  
Si il y a un volontaire pour m'aider pour les scènes d'amour je suis preneuse parce que moi j'ai un peu de mal! Merci d'avance! A ce propos, pensez-vous que je devrais aller plus loin dans la description de ces scènes ? Moi je ne sais pas et j'ai déjà un avis négatif, alors dites moi ce que vous préféreriez. 


	8. Sans titre

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout est à Miss Rowling que l'on doit tous remercier humblement pour avoir créer le monde merveilleux que l'on connaît. Mais l'histoire et Ella sont quand même à moi (quoique je préférerai le beau brun ou le petit blond ou encore mieux mon Sev à moi! Arrête de rêver tu te fais du mal!)  
  
NDA : je trouve que dans beaucoup de fics soit on parle pas de Ron soit on le fait passer pour un débile et moi j'aime pas trop ça! Alors vive Ronnie!!!!!! Par contre j'adore mettre pleins de choses dans la tête de Pansy ça m'éclate! Si vous avez des idées bien méchantes....  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Sasha Krum : Merci bcp de ta review, j'apprécie énormément les critiques constructives comme la tienne. C'est vrai que je commence à être à cours d'idées donc forcément l'histoire s'en ressent. En + j'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment et un slash en cours donc...Mais promis j'essayerai de lui redonner un peu de peps! J'aime bien Déclic, j'espère savoir la suite. Peut- être Narcissa ressucitée pour l'homme mystère?  
  
Tigrou : excellent le pseudo! Merci . L'idée de la sœur d'Harry vient d'une copine mais je voulais pas la créer d'ex nihilo c'est pour ça que j'ai fait le 1er chapitre. Contente de voir que cela te plaise, je fais de mon mieux. @+  
  
Chapitre 7 (Pas de titre ça m'énerve d'en chercher un à chaque fois en plus ils sont pourris)  
  
Plusieurs semaines avaient passées durant lesquelles la situation n'avait guère évolué. Ella n'avait pas adressé la parole à Harry depuis leur dernière dispute ni à aucun de ses amis. Elle s'acclimatait de mieux en mieux dans sa maison et seule Pansy, jalouse de sa relation avec Drago, continuait à la détester. Certes les Serpentards n'étaient pas des amis mais ils la respectaient ou plutôt la craignaient et n'osaient s'en prendre à elle. Elle ignorait à quoi était du cette crainte, sûrement au fait qu'elle sortait avec Drago mais depuis quelques temps ils avaient remarqué la puissance qui émanait d'elle et savaient qu'il valait mieux l'avoir comme amie que comme ennemie. Son assurance grandissait et elle prenait plaisir à voir les autres la craindre et s'écarter de son chemin. Elle avait emprunté à Drago ses quelques livres de Magie noire et avait entrepris de les étudier avec soin. Mais elle avait peu de temps pour le faire: en effet à la fin de l'année ils devaient passer leurs OWLs et les professeurs leur donnaient beaucoup de travail. De plus elle passait la plupart de son temps libre avec Drago. Leur relation était devenue de plus en plus intense et Ella commençait à s'effrayer du pouvoir que petit à petit il prenait sur elle. Elle était heureuse d'être avec lui mais avait peur de se perdre en l'aimant, d'abandonner une partie d'elle-même pour être ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit. Elle se rassurait en se disant qu'elle pouvait le quitter quand elle le souhaitait mais chaque jour cette affirmation perdait de sa crédibilité. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais elle avait besoin de lui, de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de sentir ses bras autour d'elle. Les sentiments n'étaient pas leur priorité et elle avait longtemps pensé que leur relation n'était que physique et qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que parce qu'ils se ressemblaient. Mais...  
  
Depuis peu elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard en tant que Poursuiveuse. L'appui de Drago et surtout son propre talent lui avaient permis de contourner la coutume de Serpentard de ne pas prendre de fille dans l'équipe. Leur premier match de la saison approchait, Serpentard contre Serdaigle, et Ella avait hâte d'y être pour démontrer à l'école entière qu'elle n'était pas seulement la sœur de Potter et qu'elle avait ses qualités propres. La veille du match, assez tard, Drago et Ella était les seuls encore debout. Surexcitée, elle n'arrêtait pas de s'asseoir puis de se lever et de faire les cents pas dans leur salle commune.  
  
"Si tu continues comme cela Ella, je vais croire que tu as le trac," lui dit Drago d'un ton amusé.  
  
"Non je suis seulement impatiente," répondit-elle légèrement agacée." J'ai l'impression que demain n'arrivera jamais. Ils vont tous comprendre que je suis quelqu'un et je ne supporte plus d'attendre. Comment vais-je pouvoir dormir ? Il faut que je m'occupe."  
  
"Moi, je crois que je vais aller me coucher," dit-il en réprimant un bâillement.  
  
A ces mots, elle se tourna vers Drago et s'approcha de lui en le fixant dans les yeux. Il connaissait ce regard déterminé; Ella voulait quelque chose.  
  
"Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser là toute seule dans cet état ?" répondit-elle d'un ton enjôleur et en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.  
  
"Ella..."  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, Ella avait scellé ses lèvres en les emprisonnant avec les siennes et en entourant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle força l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue et Drago, quelque peu pris au dépourvu, se laissa faire. En continuant à l'embrasser avec passion, elle le poussa sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve allongé, elle-même étant assise sur lui. Elle entreprit alors de l'embrasser près de l'oreille descendant petit à petit dans son cou. Malgré le match du lendemain et son besoin de sommeil, Drago ne la repoussa pas bien au contraire. Ella avait rarement de telles initiatives et jamais elle n'avait été aussi entreprenante bien qu'il eut essayé plusieurs fois. Torturé par ses douces caresses, il avait fermé les yeux. Il les rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit Ella s'arrêter. Elle avait pris sa baguette et d'un sort avait déchiré sa robe de sorcier.  
  
"Eh!" s'exclama-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"  
  
"Tais-toi Drago," fut sa seule réponse.  
  
Elle commença à embrasser son torse et Drago sentit que jamais il n'irait se coucher ce soir-là, en tout cas pas seul. N'y tenant plus, il prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser et en essayant de se tourner pour passer au-dessus d'elle, il roula sur le côté, l'entraînant avec lui, ils tombèrent sur le sol.  
  
"Ca va Ella?" demanda-t-il, quelque peu inquiet.  
  
"Mon pauvre Drago, tu n'es vraiment pas doué avec les filles!" s'exclama Ella en éclatant de rire.  
  
Drago eut un instant d'hésitation puis il rit avec elle.  
  
"Ca c'est ce que tu vas voir," répondit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.  
  
Ils étaient allongés sur le sol, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, oubliant l'heure, le lieu et le match du lendemain. Un toussotement se fit alors entendre, ils se levèrent en sursaut pour voir qui était là. " Faites que ce ne soit pas le professeur Rogue" se surprit à penser Ella.  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là," s'écria le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, Craig Montague.  
  
"Ca se voit pas," répondit Drago en remettant sa robe de sorcier déchirée qu'Ella lui avait retirée.  
  
"Vous vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous faites," s'énerva Montague." Demain on a un match, il est une heure du mat' et vous vous..."  
  
"Bon c'est compris on va se coucher," dit Drago convaincu par ses arguments.  
  
"Oui et chacun dans son dortoir. J'ai besoin de joueurs qui tiennent sur leurs balais, moi demain."  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas. On va gagner," répliqua Ella pleine d'assurance.  
  
"Y'a intérêt parce que sinon..."  
  
"Tu n'oserais quand même pas me virer de l'équipe," dit Ella les yeux dardant des éclairs.  
  
"Non bien sûr," répondit-il soudain moins sûr de lui. "Bon, allez vous coucher."  
  
Il remonta dans son dortoir après s'être assuré qu'ils faisaient de même. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus en présence de Montague , ils échangèrent un dernier regard et allèrent dormir.  
  
Le lendemain, comme Ella l'avait prévu, ils gagnèrent et même facilement par 280 à 50. L'équipe avait gardé le secret sur la présence d'Ella dans celle-ci, ainsi la surprise fut grande lorsque les spectateurs la virent s'avancer sur le terrain. De nombreux murmures s'élevaient des gradins "Quoi Potter dans notre équipe! Une fille mais à quoi ils pensent!". Chez les autres maisons également "Ils l'ont seulement prise parce que c'est la copine de Malfoy" s'exclamèrent des Serdaigles, inquiets après avoir entendu cette réflexion "Vous croyez qu'elle est aussi douée que son frère ?". Ella savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur mais sous la pression, elle donnait toujours le meilleur d'elle et marqua ainsi 9 fois mettant fin aux doutes des Serpentards et prouvant ses talents à tous avant que Drago n'attrape le Vif d'Or.  
  
L'ambiance dans la salle commune des Serpentards était à la fête et Ella n'avait jamais été aussi populaire dans sa maison. Drago réussit à entraîner Ella , avec un certain mal, hors de la salle commune.  
  
"Et si on continuait là où on s'est arrêté hier ?"lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser et de passer sa main sous sa robe.  
  
"Ecoute Drago," dit Ella en le repoussant doucement, "hier je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. J'étais excitée à cause du match et ça m'a poussé à agir de façon disproportionnée. Je n'aurai pas du faire ça. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas aller plus loin, pas encore."  
  
"C'est pas grave," répondit-il après quelques instants et assez déçu.  
  
Il se retourna et partit vers la salle commune. Ella, interdite, le suivit des yeux, elle était agacée par sa réaction mais ne pouvait lui en vouloir.  
  
"Et merde!" lança-t-elle avant de se mettre à sa poursuite.  
  
Elle ne le trouva pas dans la salle commune encore encombrée par les élèves fêtant leur victoire et monta dans son dortoir. Assis sur son lit, il semblait plongé dans de sombres pensées. "Pourquoi elle joue comme ça avec moi ? Jamais j'aurai du sortir avec une fille comme elle! Oui mais c'est la seule fille qui te fait te sentir vivant et c'est pour ça que tu sors avec elle!" Ella s'avança et s'assit près de lui. Elle attendit qu'il lève les yeux vers elle.  
  
"Drago, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas en colère contre moi," dit-elle d'un ton presque suppliant qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.  
  
"Il faudrait un peu savoir ce que tu veux," s'exclama-t-il. "Après tout c'est toi qui a commencé hier. Moi j'avais rien demandé."  
  
"Ne vas pas dire que tu étais contre," s'écria Ella, soudain énervée.  
  
"Là n'est pas la question. C'est toi le problème. Un jour tu veux, le lendemain non. Tu m'aguiches puis tu me repousses. Pour qui tu te prends ? je suis pas à ta disponibilité!"  
  
Ella, blessée, sortit de la chambre en jetant à Drago un regard mêlé de tristesse et de colère. Elle rejoignit son propre dortoir, où elle s'effondra sur son lit en pleurant. Cette journée où elle était enfin reconnue pour ses qualités et alors qu'elle était apprécié par tous, devenait un vrai cauchemar.  
  
Harry, Hermione et Ron s'étaient réunis dans la salle commune après que les autres se soient couchés, assez abattus par la victoire de Serpentard et par une des personnes qui avait permis cette victoire.  
  
"Ton frère n'aurait jamais du lui mettre cette idée en tête," soupira Harry. "On va jamais les battre!"  
  
"Dis tout de suite que je ne vais jamais réussir à rattraper ses tirs," s'écria Ron qui était devenu gardien depuis le départ d'Olivier Dubois.  
  
"Mais il n'a jamais dit ça Ron," répliqua Hermione vivement.  
  
"Et toi tu peux pas t'empêcher de le défendre," s'énerva Ron. "Et puis n'oubliez pas: c'est moi qui ait eu l'idée de son cadeau, donc c'est encore de ma faute si elle est dans l'équipe!"  
  
Sous le regard ahuri d'Hermione et d'Harry qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il réagissait si violemment, Ron se leva et monta se coucher.  
  
"Je ne comprends plus rien à tout ça," dit Harry. "D'abord Ella puis Ron..."  
  
"T'inquiètes pas pour Ron, ça lui passera," dit Hermione d'un ton réconfortant.  
  
Elle était assise à côté de lui et le regardait en souriant. Harry lui sourit aussi puis baissa les yeux, soudain gêné. Hermione se souvenant de l'épisode du train, prit une inspiration et lui posa la question dont elle craignait et espérait la réponse.  
  
"Harry, tu te rappelles dans le train juste avant que Ron revienne ?" lui demanda-t-elle hésitante. "Tu as... enfin tu étais très gêné et j'ai eu l'impression que... comment dire... que tu allais prendre ma main. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru... Alors c'est vraiment ce que tu allais faire ?" dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, mais n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
"Oui," répondit Harry dans un murmure et en rougissant." Je pensais pas que tu avais remarqué."  
  
"Pourquoi Harry ?" demanda Hermione avec anxiété.  
  
"Parce que ... parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Je voulais pas te le dire, j'avais peur que ça gâche notre amitié et je ne veux pas te perdre Hermione parce que notre amitié est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi."  
  
Il avait prononcé ces dernières phrases très rapidement, semblant soulagé d'avoir avoué son secret et ne pouvant plus s'arrêter dans sa confession. Hermione le fixait, rendue muette par la surprise et le bonheur.  
  
"Alors Mione ?" demanda Harry, inquiet de son silence. "Est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose entre nous ?"  
  
"Oui Harry, je ne peux plus être ton amie."  
  
"Je le savais. Je n'aurais rien du dire," murmura Harry, accablé par le chagrin. "Excuse-moi," dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.  
  
"Harry attends!" S'écria Hermione, en le retenant par le bras et en le forçant à se retourner.  
  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa.  
  
"Voilà pourquoi je ne veux plus être ton amie. Je t'aime Harry."  
  
Harry, ahuri et silencieux, ne comprit ses paroles qu'au bout de quelques instants. Alors il la prit dans ses bras et pour la seconde fois leurs lèvres s'unirent. Alors plus rien n'importait pour lui: sa sœur, son meilleur ami, son parrain. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose, le bonheur qu'il éprouvait de pouvoir tenir la jeune fille qu'il aimait entre ses bras.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Désolée pour ceux qui aiment le Harry/Hermione mais je ne vais pas beaucoup en parler. En fait je ne l'aime pas trop, je l'ai fait pour une copine mais now elle préfère le Drago/Hermione allez comprendre! Donc je ne peux plus changer l'histoire ça restera comme ça.  
  
Petit questionnaire aux reviewers  
  
Drago: méchant ou gentil ? Ron: que devrait-il lui arriver ? Dois-je ou non tuer quelqu'un parce que je ne sais plus trop? Et le plus important que pensez vous de mon beau Sev ? Faites gaffe à vous si vous dites du mal de lui!  
  
Samedi je rentrerais tard donc vous aurez la suite seulement dimanche, désolée... 


	9. Sans titre 2

Disclaimer : Tout à JK rien à Mara  
  
NDA : Demain retour en cours, j'ai rien fait de mes vacances qui étaient pourries : c'est la joie!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Chunty: merci, j'essaye de continuer comme ça. @+  
  
BLACK: fan de Sirius ? moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup bien que mon Sev et lui ne s'entendent pas trop... Merci de ta review, je fais de mon mieux.  
  
Blurp: QUOI?????????? Tu n'aimes pas Sev ????????? Cours vite avant que je t'avada kedavre! Merci d'avoir répondu pour donner ton avis, c'est courageux! Mon pauvre Sevie maintenant il faut que j'aille le consoler... See you soon.  
  
Chapitre 7 : partie 2  
  
Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Ron s'était excusé de son comportement de la veille sans pour autant l'expliquer. Harry et Hermione lui annoncèrent, légèrement gênés qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ron ne fut pas surpris de cette nouvelle, au contraire il se demandait pourquoi ils avaient mis si longtemps à s'avouer leurs sentiments. Il les félicita, essayant de se réjouir du bonheur de ses amis mais il ne pouvait que penser à Ella. Elle avait du fêter sa victoire avec Malfoy et elle devait être heureuse d'être enfin reconnue pour elle-même. Il aurait voulu partager sa joie avec elle mais c'était avec Malfoy et non avec lui qu'elle était. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards et sentit sa jalousie se réveiller lorsqu'il le vit mais pour une fois Ella n'était pas avec lui. Un sourire illumina soudain son visage: peut-être s'était-elle disputé avec lui ? Mais une autre idée le réprima vite: il rêvait encore, elle avait sûrement du prendre son petit déjeuner plus tôt ou alors elle n'avait pas faim. Il n'imaginait qu'elle s'était disputé avec Malfoy seulement parce que c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde.  
  
Ella qui avait très peu dormi, se leva en retard et arriva juste à temps pour son premier cours de la journée qui était heureusement potions. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir cet idiot d'Hagrid ou cette vieille chouette de MacGonagall. En entrant dans la salle, elle vit que Drago s'était assis à côté de Pansy Parkinson qui lui lança un regard triomphant alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir seule au fond de la classe. Pour la première fois elle ne suivit pas le cours. Elle essaya de se concentrer mais elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Drago. Elle faillit plusieurs fois éclater en sanglots et remercia mentalement Neville dont les maladresses la détournèrent de ses larmes. Ron qui avait remarqué les yeux rougis d'Ella et son attitude envers Drago, comprit que celui-ci avait du faire ou dire quelque chose qui l'avait blessée et décida qu'il saurait ce qui s'était passé entre eux. A la fin du cours, il attendit Ella devant la salle, Harry et Hermione étant tellement absorbés l'un par l'autre qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas son absence. Ella appela Drago qui passait devant sa table mais celui-ci fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue et Pansy qui était avec lui, adressa à Ella un sourire mauvais. Lorsque la salle fut vide, Ella qui s'était retenue jusque-là, éclata en sanglots. Le professeur Rogue qui avait lui aussi remarqué sa conduite inhabituelle, s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ella leva les yeux pour savoir à qui appartenait cette main et se précipita dans ses bras. Celui-ci, surpris et gêné, ne savait comment réagir face à sa détresse. Il fit alors un geste qui lui sembla naturel envers elle mais qui aurait été inconcevable un moment auparavant: il la serra contre lui et resta là à la bercer et à tenter de l'apaiser en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
"Ella, ce n'est rien. Calme-toi Ella," lui chuchotait-il d'une voix douce qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.  
  
Ron, qui s'inquiétait de ne pas voir sortir Ella, observait, ahuri, la scène, à moitié dissimulé par la porte. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ella se calma et se détacha des bras de Rogue.  
  
"Merci," murmura-t-elle en le regardant et en lui prenant la main.  
  
"C'est normal," répondit-il puis gêné, il retira sa main. "Faites attention à vous Miss Potter."  
  
Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle, elle l'entendit dire plus pour lui même que pour elle "Les Malfoy ont déjà fait tant de mal aux Potter". Tout comme Ron qui avait aussi entendu, elle se demanda de quoi il voulait parler.  
  
"Ella ?" l'appela Ron lorsqu'elle fut sortie de la salle.  
  
"Ron ?"  
  
"Ca va ?" continua-t-il en hésitant.  
  
"Oui," répondit-elle. "Je dois aller en cours, alors salut."  
  
"Salut."  
  
Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux qu'elle lui ait parlé ou déçu de ne pas savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il était également surpris par la réaction de Rogue. Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé consolant une élève qui avait un chagrin d'amour. Il est vrai que pour une Potter, il traitait Ella plutôt bien et même plus, mais jusqu'à présent, il croyait que c'était du au fait qu'elle était à Serpentard mais il doutait maintenant que cela soit la seule explication. Il rejoignit sa salle de classe et pendant qu'Harry et Hermione étaient occupés l'un par l'autre, il chercha à résoudre ces mystères mais n'était pas plus avancé lorsqu'il se coucha le soir, acquiesçant tout en n'écoutant pas Harry qui lui parlait d'Hermione.  
  
Ella fut ignorée toute la journée par Drago qui n'avait apparemment pas décidé de lui pardonner. Mais pleurer lui avait fait du bien et elle avait énormément apprécié le fait que le professeur Rogue la console et en avait tiré une nouvelle détermination. Elle supporta stoïquement l'indifférence de Drago et l'air triomphant de Pansy mais souffrait intérieurement. Elle suivit Drago lorsque celui-ci monta dans son dortoir. Il n'était pas seul mais Ella ordonna aux autres de sortir avec une expression sur le visage qui les convainquit de le faire. Drago se tourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Il avait souffert toute la journée, sa présence lui manquait. Lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé ce matin après le cours de potions, il faillit lui répondre et tout oublier. Mais il n'était pas prêt à pardonner si facilement et était passé à côté d'elle sans la voir.  
  
"Je n'aurais pas du faire ça l'autre soir; je le sais et je m'en suis excusée," commença Ella. "Mais toi, tu m'as ignorée toute la journée et je ne supporterai pas cela un deuxième jour. Donc nous avons deux solutions: soit tu te drapes dans ton orgueil, tu refuses d'admettre tes torts et de pardonner et alors toute relation sera définitivement rompue entre nous, soit tu excuses mon attitude, je t'excuserai la tienne et tout recommencera comme avant entre nous."  
  
Elle avait dit cela d'une voix ferme et assurée comme une personne pour qui l'une ou l'autre issue sont similaires. Cependant quand elle reprit, elle était bien moins sûre d'elle.  
  
"Je préférerais et de loin la deuxième solution mais c'est à toi de décider. Je ne suis pas un objet que tu peux ajouter à ta collection puis jeter s'il ne te plaît plus."  
  
"Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si j'ai envie de ma petite amie," s'écria- t-il.  
  
"Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne peux pas aller plus loin. J'ai très envie de toi mais ..."  
  
"Mais quoi Ella ?" demanda Drago qui s'était rapproché d'elle.  
  
"J'ai peur de toi, Drago Malfoy," chuchota-t-elle.  
  
Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse avoir peur! Vouloir jouer avec lui, le torturer oui, mais qu'elle soit effrayée, elle, semblait inconcevable.  
  
"Ella, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi c'est arrivé mais je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne recommencerai plus. Je veux pas te perdre."  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras. Ella s'accrocha à lui et versa des larmes mais cette fois de soulagement. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras!  
  
A suivre...  
  
Désolée pour la fin mais je suis vraiment à cours d'idées et je tombe dans le gnangnan. Alors si vous avez des suggestions j'en ai vraiment besoin. Merci d'avance et à samedi. 


	10. Surprise!

Disclaimer: Donc y'a juste l'histoire à moi, le reste est à notre merveilleuse JKR à part Ella sans oublier bien sûr Harry et Drago et surtout Sev!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
N/A: Je pensais avoir updater ce ch il y a 15 jours et je me suis rendue compte que je l'ai oublié! Je perd vraiment la tête, surmenage! Désolée encore mais pour le coup vous en aurez deux pour le prix d'un! Merci encore à vous tous qui me lisez et puis ben c'est tout!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Ana: merci bcp voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Ms je le trouve plutôt mauvais: les idées manquent et j'ai trop de boulot en ce moment! Mais je continue quand même! Ciao!  
  
Tigrou: contente de te revoir! Merci. J'espère que ça va mieux, moi c'est pas génial donc la qualité des ch s'en ressent. Je sais que mon Rogue est un peu OOC mais je l'aime trop alors j'avais envie de le voir comme ça! @+  
  
Sasha Krum : merci encore de tes avis. Mais je galère de plus en plus, je sais pas si j'arriverai à finir. Pauvre Ginny ! qu'est-ce que tu vas encore lui faire? Ciao!  
  
Chapitre 8 ( Toujours pas de titre, ça commence à devenir une habitude!)  
  
"Drago ? Drago ? DRAGO MALFOY ?" cria Ella à son petit ami occupé à observer la distribution du courrier.  
  
"Hein, quoi ?" répondit Drago." Tu disais quelque chose ?"  
  
"Tu vas m'expliquer de qui tu attends une lettre?"  
  
"Une lettre?"  
  
"Ne prends pas ton air étonné," répliqua Ella légèrement agaçée. "Ca fait maintenant une semaine que tu oublies que le monde extérieur existe quand le courrier arrive. Ta vie est donc suspendue à cette lettre?"  
  
"Non, c'est rien du tout."  
  
"De qui est cette lettre ?"  
  
"Je ne peux pas te le dire."  
  
"Et pourquoi ça ?" demanda Ella soupçonneuse.  
  
"C'est une surprise," répondit-il d'un air malicieux.  
  
"Et j'ai pas le droit à un indice ? S'il te plaît," quémanda-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou et en se rapprochant de lui.  
  
"Je ne parlerai pas sous la torture," répondit-il en riant.  
  
La torture consistait en fait en baisers qu'Ella faisait pleuvoir tout le long de son cou et de douces caresses sur sa nuque.  
  
"Puisque c'est comme ça," dit Ella en sortant de table.  
  
"Attends-moi," s'écria Drago en s'élançant à sa suite et la rattrapant dans les couloirs. "T'es fâchée?"  
  
"Oui très et je ne veux plus jamais te parler Drago, "répondit Ella en souriant. "Tant que c'est une surprise pour moi ça va. En fait j'adore les surprises mais je pourrais quand même avoir un tout petit indice?"  
  
"OK, de toute façon je voulais t'en parler ce soir mais j'attends toujours la réponse à cette lettre pour être sûr que ce soit possible. C'est une surprise pour Noël, alors soit patiente, les vacances commencent seulement dans une semaine."  
  
"Pour Noël ? Je t'adore Drago," s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.  
  
"Je sais, personne ne résiste à mon charme," dit-il d'un ton suffisant.  
  
"Allez, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard en cours."  
  
Une surprise pour Noël! Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse faire cela: c'était tellement éloigné de l'image de Drago Malfoy! Mais il est vrai que depuis quelques temps elle commençait à mieux le connaître et il n'était pas du tout le garçon prétentieux et pourri gâté que tout le monde connaissait. Ce n'était pas un ange et loin de là: il partageait réellement les croyances de son père sur les Moldus et adorait faire des mauvais coups. La Magie noire l'intéressait également beaucoup, presque autant qu'insulter Saint Potter, la Sang de Bourbe et les Weasley. Mais c'était aussi quelqu'un de fier et indépendant qui refuserait par tous les moyens de se soumettre à quiconque pour du pouvoir. Il lui avait avoué que son père était un Mangemort et Ella avait compris que lui ne le deviendrait jamais à l'expression de son visage, empreinte de dégoût et de regret. Elle découvrait petit à petit un nouvel aspect de sa si complexe personnalité: le petit ami attentionné, qui était loin de lui déplaire. Néanmoins elle ne cessait de craindre: des zones d'ombre inaccessibles persistaient et elle savait qu'il lui cachait une partie de sa vie. Elle avait depuis quelque temps accepté de reconnaître ses sentiments à son égard, elle l'aimait mais c'était bien gardée de le lui dire. Certes elle savait qu'il s'intéressait à elle mais l'aimait-il réellement ?  
  
Ron avait invité Harry et Hermione au Terrier pour les vacances mais Hermione ne passerait que la deuxième semaine avec eux: elle voulait fêter Noël avec sa famille. Il aurait voulu inviter aussi Ella mais elle ne lui avait plus reparlé depuis le fameux jour de sa dispute avec Malfoy. Le lendemain quand il l'avait vue entrer dans la Grande Salle avec lui et apparemment réconciliés, il avait failli exploser et partir en courant de la salle mais il n'avait rien fait et les avait regardé passer sans un mot. Il avait espéré que la douleur s'atténuerait avec le temps mais à chaque fois qu'il les voyaient ensemble, il avait l'impression d'être transpercé par une lame.  
  
Au bout de quelques temps Hermione commença à remarquer que quelque chose le tracassait et remarqua son regard vers Ella. Elle essaya de le consoler mais rien ne changeait cet état de fait: Ella sortait avec Malfoy. Ron fit alors semblant d'aller mieux pour dissuader Hermione de l'aider car bien qu'appréciant son intérêt envers lui, il ne supportait pas d'être pris en pitié. Il recommença à vivre comme avant, il fut même engagé dans l'équipe en tant que Gardien pour remplacer Dubois mais rien ne lui sortait Ella de la tête. Un jour, en croisant Malfoy dans un couloir, il n'avait pu se retenir et lui avait jeté un sort juste sous le nez de McGonagall. Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor pour cette conduite inqualifiable et une retenue! Mais Malfoy avait passé toute une journée à l'infirmerie alors cela valait la peine!  
  
Le match Gryffondor/Poufsouffle devait se dérouler juste avant les vacances et Ron espérait ne pas être trop mauvais et peut-être même qu'Ella le remarquerait. Cet espoir lui permit d'être presque joyeux pendant quelques jours malgré la tension qui l'accompagnait. Il ne se débrouilla pas si mal, ne laissant passer que trois buts pour les Poufsouffles. Harry, comme d'habitude, attrapa le Vif d'Or et Gryffondor l'emporta avec une solide avance.  
  
Ella aurait sûrement été impressionnée par la performance de Ron si elle n'avait pas été si impatiente. En effet, Drago avait enfin reçu la lettre qu'il attendait et il lui avait promis de lui expliquer ce qu'était la surprise le soir même. Elle avait cherché depuis le début de la semaine en quoi elle pouvait bien consister et n'avait aucune idée. Drago n'avait rien voulu lui dire de plus pour la mettre sur la piste. Enfin elle aurait sa réponse ce soir.  
  
Ils étaient dans la salle commune des Serpentards et Drago n'avait rien voulu lui dire avant que tout le monde soit couché. A onze heures, Ella menaça les trois quatrièmes années qui s'étaient attardés et les envoya se coucher. Après tout, elle était préfet et il était assez tard. Elle ne pouvait surtout plus supporter cette attente une minute de plus. Drago éclata de rire quand il vit la tête effaré des élèves, il adorait le fait qu'Ella soit crainte de la même façon que lui mais il appréciait aussi beaucoup de pouvoir la torturer en retardant la révélation de sa surprise. Cela lui donnait une sorte de pouvoir sur elle qu'il n'avait pas auparavant et qui était loin de lui déplaire.  
  
"Alors je peux savoir maintenant ?" demanda Ella avec impatience.  
  
"Je ne sais pas," répondit-il en souriant. "Il va falloir que tu sois très gentille avec moi."  
  
"Gentille jusqu'à quel point ?" répliqua-t-elle, méfiante.  
  
"Très très gentille," dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en tentant de l'embrasser.  
  
"Tu rêves Malfoy," répondit Ella en le repoussant avec violence. "Pour qui tu te prends? Si tu crois que tu vas obtenir quoique ce soit de cette façon, c'est que tu ne connais vraiment mal!"  
  
Elle se retournait pour monter dans son dortoir quand il la retint.  
  
"Désolé Ella," dit-il, très sérieusement." Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça et je voulais juste t'embêter un peu. J'ai trop de respect pour toi pour faire ce genre de chose."  
  
Puis il ajouta avec son habituel sourire narquois:  
  
"En fait j'ai surtout peur que tu te venges et que tu me transformes en je ne sais quoi."  
  
"Non," répliqua Ella d'un air sérieux." Je te tuerais si tu fais ça. C'est d'ailleurs tout ce que tu mérites," continua-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, menaçante.  
  
"Euh, tu ferais pas ça quand même ?" dit un Drago Malfoy qui avait soudain perdu sa superbe.  
  
"Bien sûr que non," répondit-elle sur le même ton. "Je te torturerais avant."  
  
Devant son air déconfit, elle éclata soudain de rire. Celui, d'abord indigné, sourit: après tout, il l'avait bien mérité.  
  
"Tu veux connaître ta surprise ou non ?" lui demanda-t-il après qu'elle se soit calmée.  
  
"Alors c'est quoi ?"  
  
"Tu n'as rien de prévu de spécial pour les vacances ?"  
  
"Euh non," répondit Ella, déstabilisée." Je vais les passer ici comme d'habitude mais cette année je risque d'avoir plus de temps pour moi," dit- elle d'un ton légèrement amer.  
  
"Ca tombe bien. Bon prépare tes bagages pour demain."  
  
"Et pour aller où ?"  
  
"Que dirais-tu de passer Noël au Manoir Malfoy ?"  
  
"Bien sûr et ton père va accepter une Potter chez lui pour les fêtes de fin d'année ?"  
  
"En fait, il ne sait pas que tu viens."  
  
"Attends, tu veux que je vienne chez toi sans que ton père le sache ? Tu veux qu'il nous tue ?"  
  
"Mais non," dit-il avec un sourire. "En fait il ne sera pas là pour les fêtes, alors j'ai demandé à ma mère si tu pouvais venir et elle m'a répondu qu'elle serait ravie de faire ta connaissance."  
  
"J'arrive pas à croire ça! Je vais passer les fêtes chez toi et toutes les vacances ?" s'exclama Ella radieuse.  
  
"Apparemment mais si ça te fait pas plaisir on peut toujours annuler, "répondit-il toujours en souriant.  
  
"Je t'adore," dit-elle en lui sautant au cou. "Tu as prévenu Rogue que je ne restais pas ?"  
  
"Oui tout est arrangé mais ça a pas eu l'air de trop lui plaire."  
  
"Oh. Enfin l'important c'est que je puisse partir. J'arrive pas à y croire! Refais moi des surprises comme ça quand tu veux."  
  
Ella pour le remercier, l'embrassa avec passion et Drago put mesurer à quel point sa surprise lui plaisait.  
  
"Vu ta réaction, tu auras d'autres surprises," dit Drago. "Et j'espère que tu vas rester dans de telles dispositions."  
  
"Ne crois pas que parce que je vais chez toi tu vas pouvoir coucher avec moi, Drago Malfoy, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche," répondit Ella agacée.  
  
"Je n'y avais pas pensé une seule seconde," répliqua-t-il, faussement outré. "Ce que tu penses de moi me navre."  
  
"Mais bien sûr je vais te croire!"  
  
"Bon d'accord j'y ai pensé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : tu dormiras dans la chambre d'amis. Ma mère n'aurait pas permis autre chose."  
  
"Je préfère ça."  
  
Le lendemain, leur dernier cours de la journée était potions. A la fin de celui-ci, le professeur Rogue s'approcha d'Ella.  
  
"J'ai appris que vous passiez les fêtes chez les Malfoy," lui dit-il.  
  
"Oui et j'en suis très heureuse," répondit Ella avec un sourire.  
  
"Faites attention Miss Potter, les Malfoy ne sont pas des gens très fréquentables," dit-il d'une voix plus douce. "Je ne voudrais pas que vous souffriez à cause d'eux."  
  
"Je sais très bien ce que je fais," répliqua-t-elle sèchement. "Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire."  
  
"A votre guise mais je vous ai avertie alors ne venez pas vous plaindre après," s'écria-t-il retrouvant son ton habituel.  
  
"Je pensais que vous au moins vous comprendriez et que vous seriez heureux pour moi," s'énerva-t-elle. "Mais je vois que je ne suis encore trompée."  
  
Elle sortit de la classe et claqua la porte derrière elle.  
  
"Passe de bonnes vacances Ella," murmura-t-il après son départ.  
  
De retour à la salle commune, elle vit Drago qui l'attendait.  
  
"Alors tu es prête ?"  
  
"Je vais chercher ma malle et je te suis."  
  
"Ma mère vient nous chercher à Pré-au-Lard."  
  
Elle monta prendre ses affaires dans son dortoir et ils partirent. Dans le Hall, ils croisèrent Ron.  
  
"Alors Weasley, tu rentres chez toi ?" dit Ella.  
  
"Et toi tu ne restes pas au château ?"s'étonna Ron.  
  
"Non, Drago a eu la gentillesse de m'inviter."  
  
"Et tu y va ?" s'exclama-t-il.  
  
"Evidemment," rétorqua Drago, "c'est ma petite amie. Mais c'est vrai toi tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est."  
  
A ces mots, la main de Ron se crispa sur sa baguette. Hermione qui avait entendu la conversation, s'approcha et lui toucha la main.  
  
"La ferme Malfoy! Quand tu arriveras à la cheville de Ron, tu pourras parler!"  
  
"Tiens Granger," répondit Ella qui rendait toujours Hermione responsable de sa brouille avec Harry et peu disposée à laisser insulter son petit ami. "Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau petit ami ? Tu ne sors plus avec mon frère?"  
  
"Laisse Harry en dehors de ça Ella," dit Hermione.  
  
"Ils doivent sûrement faire ménage à trois, "dit Drago. "Mais c'est à se demander ce qu'ils te trouvent Granger. Mais j'oubliai le petit prodige a reçu un mauvais sort qui lui a abîmé le cerveau et chez les Weasley, la bêtise est génétique, alors ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce que tu es."  
  
"Mais non Drago, ce n'est pas ça du tout," ajouta Ella en souriant. "Philtre d'amour à mon avis sinon une Sang de Bourbe comme elle n'aurait aucune chance."  
  
"Allons y," dit Hermione en entraînant Ron vers la sortie. "Harry nous attend."  
  
"Souhaite un joyeux Noël à mon frère de ma part," cria Ella juste avant qu'ils sortent.  
  
"Allez mon ange, ma mère nous attend," dit Drago prenant la main d'Ella.  
  
"Drago, je crois que ces vacances commencent bien !" répondit Ella.  
  
Ils passèrent les portes du Hall et quittèrent Poudlard sous la neige.  
  
A suivre...  
  
N/A: bon j'ai pu trop d'inspiration. Si vous voyez le petit Dan ou Tom dites leur de venir être mes muses. Oui normalement les muses sont des personnages féminins mais je crois que comme ça je serai plus inspirée!  
  
Que va-t-il se passer chez les Malfoy ? Papa Lucius va-t-il débarquer ? Que va faire le petit blondinet ?  
  
Et que va-t-il se passer au Terrier pour notre pauvre petit Ronaldounet ?  
  
La réponse au prochain épisode et en attendant reviews, reviews, reviews... 


	11. Christmas at Manor Malfoy

Nauteur : moi la cinglée!  
  
Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi sauf Sev le soir mais c'est une autre histoire! Non merci JKR pour ce monde que tu nous a crée qui nous permet de rêver et d'oublier la triste réalité et bien sûr d'écrire de jolies fanfics!  
  
N/A :Je m'excuse pour le retard, ça fait un moment que j'aurai du updater la suite. Mais je m'en sors pas avec mon boulot en plus jeudi je commence mes concours blancs alors je suis en pleine révisions! Voilà la suite mais je dois vous avertir j'ai du mal à l'écrire, je n'ai plus beaucoup d'idées et j'ai peur que cela ne devienne ennuyeux. De plus je suis préoccupée par une autre histoire que j'ai envie d'écrire mais je sais que si je la commence je ne finirais jamais celle-là alors... Si quelqu'un a des idées ça pourrait vraiment m'aider, alors merci d'avance. Place au chapitre, les vacances tant attendues en tout cas par moi parce que je ne sais pas encore exactement ce qui va se passer et j'ai hâte de le découvrir. Ca peut sembler stupide parce que c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire mais parfois certaines choses auxquelles je n'avais jamais pensé sortent du néant et s'éveillent à la vie sans que je comprenne comment ni pourquoi. Il faut vraiment que je sorte de cette pièce et que je quitte mon écran; je deviens plus dingue que d'habitude! lol!  
  
Au fait, personne n'a trouvé mes muses ?  
  
Chapitre 9 Christmas at Manor Malfoy (Moi contente ai trouvé titre! Why in English ? I don't know!)  
  
Allongée sur son lit, Ella n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle observait le plafond de sa chambre et contemplait les motifs du papier peint dans les tons gris bleu comme les yeux d'une certaine personne... à laquelle elle ne devrait pas penser si elle espérait dormir cette nuit. Manque de chance: une fois ce rapprochement opéré, elle ne put cesser de l'imaginer. Le meilleur moyen pour que quelque chose vous obsède n'est-il pas justement d'essayer de ne pas y penser ? Elle ne dormirait pas tout de suite alors autant s'occuper. Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre recouvert de coussins qui formait une petite banquette sur laquelle elle s'assit. Elle regarda à travers la vitre le parc du Manoir Malfoy qui s'étendait devant elle. Le spectacle qu'elle pouvait observer était magnifique et féerique. Elle apercevait sur la gauche un lac derrière l'étendue blanche des jardins et la lune quasiment pleine baignait la scène d'une lumière laiteuse, faisant scintiller les minuscules flocons de neige. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le calme du manoir endormi. Une telle paix régnait sur ce paysage qu'Ella retint son souffle, croyant le voir disparaître si elle bougeait. Elle resta assise là, dans une contemplation silencieuse oubliant presque la réalité, qui elle était, où elle était, ce qui ne cessait de la hanter depuis des jours. Après une demie heure, elle se retourna et observa avec attention la chambre où elle se trouvait, la chambre d'amis des Malfoy, quoique elle avait du mal à imaginer que Lucius Malfoy puisse avoir des amis. Très grande, elle était meublée avec un lit de deux personnes de style ancien encadré par des tables de chevet. Sur le côté se trouvait une armoire de style similaire, ainsi qu'un bureau. L'ensemble était de très bon goût et assez luxueux. La salle de bain attenante était elle aussi dans les tons bleu pâle et d'une grande beauté tout comme ce qu'elle avait pu voir du reste du manoir.  
  
Elle se remémora son arrivée au manoir: elle et Drago devaient rejoindre sa mère aux Trois Balais à Pré-au-Lard. Mais Narcissa Malfoy avait préféré leur envoyer un elfe de maison qui les attendait avec un Portoloin qui les conduisit avec leurs bagages directement dans le hall du manoir. L'elfe s'éclipsa avec les malles pour les monter dans les chambres tandis que Narcissa apparaissait. Elle portait une robe bleue qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux, d'un bleu plus éclatant que ceux de Drago, nota Ella alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux.  
  
"Drago, "dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui.  
  
"Mère," répondit celui-ci en l'observant.  
  
Tous deux semblaient hésiter attendant quelque chose puis finalement Narcissa prit son fils dans ses bras.  
  
"Tu m'as manqué," dit-elle, semblant s'excuser.  
  
"Vous aussi, mère".  
  
Ella comprit à leur air gêné, que l'un comme l'autre n'avaient pas l'habitude de ce genre de démonstration d'affection que leur père ou mari ne tolérait pas. Néanmoins son absence permettait à une mère de donner librement à son fils certaines marques d'affection comme toute autre mère. Drago se tourna alors vers Ella.  
  
"Mère, voici Ella, ma petite amie. Ella, je te présente Narcissa Malfoy, ma mère."  
  
Ella sourit lorsqu'elle entendit Drago la présenter comme sa petite amie et tendit la main vers Narcissa qui la serra.  
  
"Mme Malfoy, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer," dit Ella légèrement intimidée car elle appréhendait de voir la mère de Drago." Merci beaucoup de m'avoir invitée, c'est très gentil d votre part."  
  
"Remercie plutôt Drago et la chance qui a bien voulu que mon mari soit absent," répondit-elle avec un sourire qui effaça les craintes d'Ella. "Je doute qu'il aurait apprécié ta présence ici."  
  
"Je le crois aussi," dit-elle," mais vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il revienne ? Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre dans une position délicate".  
  
"C'est gentil de t'en soucier mais ne t'inquiète pas," fit-elle toujours en souriant puis son sourire disparut. "Son "travail" va le retenir un certain temps. Et si ce que m'a dit Drago sur toi est vrai, je pense que même Lucius pourrait finir par t'accepter."  
  
"Tu as parlé de moi à ta mère ?" fit Ella en se tournant vers Drago." J'espère que tu ne lui as dit que du bien..."  
  
Elle laissa en suspens la fin de sa phrase et il put presque l'entendre penser "Ou sinon..."  
  
"Evidemment Ella, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?" répondit-il en souriant." Je lui ai dit que tu étais intelligente, très douée comme sorcière, que tu détestais ton frère et sa Sang de Bourbe presque autant que moi et que tu adorais la Magie Noire."  
  
"Que des bonnes choses en fait!" dit-elle.  
  
"Et que tu avais un caractère certain pour pouvoir remettre un Malfoy à sa place. Drago, montre donc à Ella sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse s'installer et je vous propose de vous changer avant le dîner," ajouta Narcissa en désignant leurs vêtements, trempés par la neige. "Rejoignez-moi dans une heure à la salle à manger," fit-elle avant de s'éloigner, ses longs cheveux dorés se balançant dans son dos.  
  
"Alors qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda Drago, en lui prenant la main et en la conduisant vers le large escalier en pierre qui menait aux étages.  
  
"De ta mère ou de la maison ?"  
  
"Des deux !"  
  
"Elle me plaît, elle a l'air sympa."  
  
"Qui ça ? La maison ?" fit Drago avec un sourire narquois.  
  
"Non ta mère!" rétorqua-t-elle. "Par contre ( Ndla: Par contre, comme ne la fait remarquer une copine, italienne de surcroît, n'est pas français. Il faut utiliser en revanche. lol c'est mon côté littéraire qui ressort mais je me vois mal dans une discussion dire en revanche!) ta maison, enfin c'est sûr ce n'est pas le Terrier, mais ça pourra aller!" ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
  
Ils montèrent les escaliers et atteignirent un immense corridor.  
  
"Là-bas, c'est l'aile de mes parents," fit-il en lui indiquant la gauche avec la main. "Je n'y vais jamais sauf quand je suis invité dans le bureau de mon père. En face les chambres des invités," dit-il en l'entraînant vers la droite.  
  
Ce couloir comportait une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'avant de la maison qui faisait face à deux portes. Drago s'arrêta devant la première, l'ouvrit et fit entrer Ella.  
  
"Voilà ma chambre, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"  
  
La chambre était immense avec un tapisserie vert et argent, couleur de Serpentard et décoré avec beaucoup de goût. Outre le lit à baldaquin, l'armoire et le bureau, un des murs était entièrement occupé par une bibliothèque. Sur un autre mur, une porte conduisait à une salle de bain. La fenêtre, similaire à celle de la chambre d'Ella, donnait également sur le lac. Cette pièce était magnifique et Ella pensa qu'elle s'y sentirait très à son aise. Tout de suite elle s'imagina dans cette chambre avec lui... Et non, voilà qu'elle recommençait à transformer la moindre petite remarque en allusion plus sérieuse! Il faut te reprendre Ella sinon tu ne vas pas y arriver!  
  
"Ta chambre est géniale, Drago," dit-elle en s'approchant de la fenêtre." Quelle vue!" s'exclama-t-elle. "Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait un lac."  
  
"Une autre surprise," dit-il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille et posant sa tête sur son épaule pour pouvoir également regarder par la fenêtre. "J'ai droit à une récompense aussi pour celle-là ?" lui murmura-t- il à l'oreille.  
  
"Ce serait avec plaisir mais nous dînons dans une heure et j'aimerais que tu me fasses voir le reste de la maison avant le repas et puis je crois que j'ai besoin d'une douche," lui répondit-elle. "Donc tu devras attendre un petit peu."  
  
"Ce qui veut dire que j'en aurai une ?"  
  
"Allez, montre-moi ma chambre," fit-elle faussement agacée.  
  
Drago la conduisit alors vers la deuxième porte du couloir.  
  
"Mais je croyais que l'aile des invités était en face," s'étonna Ella.  
  
"Oui, mais j'ai pensé que tu préférerais cette chambre," dit-il en ouvrant la porte.  
  
"Waouh, s'exclama Ella." Tu as raison, cette chambre est superbe. Merci," fit-elle en l'embrassant.  
  
" Je savais qu'elle te plairait," répondit-il. "Et puis elle est juste à côté de la mienne, alors si jamais tu te sens seule le soir..."  
  
"Drago Malfoy, je devrais te frapper," s'écria-t-elle, pas si outrée que cela.  
  
"Oui, mais tu m'apprécie trop pour cela," répliqua-t-il puis il l'embrassa.  
  
"Merci," dit-elle.  
  
"De quoi ?"  
  
"De m'avoir invitée," répondit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.  
  
Drago approfondit alors ce baiser, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche et jouant avec la sienne. Il commençait à faire glisser ses mains de ses épaules vers le bas, caressant son dos, lorsqu'elle le repoussa.  
  
"Je suis désolée de te faire languir mais il faut vraiment que j'aille prendre une douche."  
  
"Ca pourrait être ça ma récompense," fit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
  
"Quoi ça ?" demanda Ella.  
  
"Prendre une douche avec toi."  
  
"Dehors!" dit-elle en le poussant vers la porte. "Et ne viens me chercher que quand tu auras pris une douche froide pour te remettre les idées en place."  
  
Après qu'ils aient pris leurs douches, séparément, il lui fit visiter le rez-de-chaussée. La pièce qui ravit le plus Ella fut la bibliothèque: une pièce dont les murs à part l'endroit où se trouvait la cheminée, étaient recouverts d'étagères en bois contenant des livres reliés en cuir dont la plupart avait visiblement un certain âge. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une table de travail ainsi que de confortables fauteuils vert bouteille. Les autres pièces étaient aussi belles mais ici Ella se sentait à l'aise, cette pièce n'avait pas la froideur des autres.  
  
Le dîner s'était passé de façon agréable et ils étaient montés dans leurs chambres juste après, souhaitant bonne nuit à Narcissa, restée dans le salon. Ella, prétextant la fatigue, avait quitté Drago et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre.  
  
Les jours avaient passés, rapidement. Drago et elle s'étaient promener près du lac, il l'avait emmenée visiter la ville voisine et avaient fait du shopping. La veille ils avaient fait une bataille de boules de neige et étaient rentrés trempés et grelottant. Ils ne voyaient Narcissa que pour les repas et étaient donc seuls la plupart du temps, heureux d'être ensemble.  
  
Ce soir-là était le 24 décembre. Ella pour l'occasion, portait une robe longue bleu nuit et avait relevé ses longs cheveux en un élégant chignon. Cette tenue devait parfaitement lui aller car Drago eut l'air paralysé lorsqu'il la vit. Lui aussi s'était habillé avec soin et Ella dut avouer qu'il était sublime, sa chemise noire contrastant avec ses cheveux blonds. La soirée fut parfaite, les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassé en préparant le dîner et Narcissa fut très aimable avec elle. Drago lui sourit pendant tout le repas et lorsqu'il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, il la regarda avec des yeux brillant de joie. Il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi heureux.  
  
Assise devant la fenêtre, elle repensait à cette soirée merveilleuse mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublée. Elle réfléchissait aux raisons qui l'empêchaient de dormir et à ce qui la tracassaient depuis quelque temps, à ses craintes. Les allusions de Drago et ses caresses de plus en plus pressantes et surtout ce désir qu'Ella essayait de réprimer au fond d'elle même, l'envie d'être dans ses bras, d'aller le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Elle craignait de ne plus se contrôler, de ne plus pouvoir retenir ses pulsions. La violence de celles-ci l'effrayaient, elle se demandait ce qui lui arrivait à elle si calme, si froide même et qui n'avait jamais eu auparavant ce genre de désirs. Avait-elle tellement envie de lui parce qu'elle l'aimait ou était-ce seulement un effet pervers du à son visage d'ange et à son corps si... Maintenant c'était elle qui avait besoin d'une douche froide. Elle sourit à cette allusion mais ce dont elle avait surtout besoin c'était lui, ses bras, ses mains, ses lèvres. Elle venait juste de le quitter, pourquoi lui manquait-il à ce point? Ne pouvait-elle pas se passer de lui seulement un instant ? Non, lui murmurait une voix, tu es allée trop loin. Elle était réellement allée trop loin: elle s'était laissé entraîner à l'aimer, lui Drago Malfoy. Elle savait qu'il risquait de la faire souffrir mais elle ne pouvait plus aller contre cette force, toujours plus exigeante, qui la poussait vers lui. De plus lors de cette soirée, il avait été si parfait, il semblait réellement l'aimer. Maintenant elle ne pourrait plus le quitter, elle tremblait à cette seule idée comme un drogué en manque. Oui, elle était accro à lui et elle espérait seulement que cette drogue ne la tuerait pas. Elle avait déjà abandonner une partie d'elle pour lui et sacrifier son frère et ses amis car sans lui elle serait retourner vers eux depuis longtemps. Elle avait peur de se perdre totalement en lui, de s'oublier mais à ce moment cette crainte s'effaça, vaincue par son besoin de lui et par l'espérance que cette soirée lui avait donné sur ses sentiments pour elle. Elle se leva, sortit de sa chambre et alla frapper à sa porte. Il devait sans doute être déjà couché mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Quand il ouvrit, il ne portait qu'un simple boxer noir et semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur d'être réveillé au bout milieu de la nuit.  
  
"Ella, il est deux heures du mat'( Ndla: effectivement il est 2h du mat', je suis aussi accro à Drago qu'Ella! Youpi ça veut dire que ma muse est revenue! Oui j'arrive tout de suite Severus! Soit pas jaloux, c'est toujours toi mon préféré!)," dit Drago très surpris de la voir devant sa porte.  
  
"Désolée de te réveiller mais je voulais t'offrir un cadeau en avance," dit- elle en entrant dans la chambre.  
  
"De quoi tu parles ?" demanda Drago, encore mal réveillé.  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui et commença à l'embrasser comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Sa langue joua avec la sienne essayant de la dominer. Il se recula à bout de souffle. Elle le poussa alors vers le lit où il tomba sur le dos. Elle monta également sur le lit et se mit au-dessus de lui. Il ressentait en elle un désir tel qu'il n'en avait jamais vu, pas même la veille du match de Quidditch alors qu'ils auraient probablement couché ensemble s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait.  
  
"Ella, tu es sûre ?" réussit-il à dire entre deux baisers.  
  
"Sur toi je dirais!" répondit-elle en riant.  
  
"Je plaisante pas," dit-il en souriant.  
  
"Moi non plus," répondit-elle en cessant de rire.  
  
Ses yeux vert rendus plus foncés par le désir le fixaient intensément, comme si elle voulait graver son image à jamais. Alors il se laissa aller, oubliant ses préoccupations pour elle, ne voulant qu'une chose, être plus prêt d'elle. Il l'embrassa avec passion, presque violemment tant il était impatient de pouvoir enfin laisser s'exprimer le désir qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il passa ses bras autour de ses hanches et elle se retrouva allongée sous lui. Il délaissa ses lèvres et entreprit d'embrasser son cou près de son oreille puis sa gorge, il commençait à descendre plus bas lorsque...  
  
"DRAGO!"  
  
A suivre...  
  
Est-ce sadique de couper là ? Je ne sais pas...Bon OK ça l'est mais c'est tellement plus drôle! Et puis j'ai jamais prétendu être Sainte Potter! Cette fois j'essayerai d'être dans les temps mes avec mes concours je vous garantis rien. 


	12. Confrontation première partie

Titre: Et s'il y en avait deux  
  
Auteur : Mara  
  
Diclaimer: toujours pareil Vive JK Rowling!  
  
Note de moi : nouveau chapitre attendu j'espère! Je me suis beaucoup marré à écrire celui-là et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez! je le mets vendredi parce qu'une fois n'est pas coutume j'ai cours demain! La joie des exams!  
  
Réponses aux reviews: Blurp3: sadique est mon deuxième prénom! A+  
  
Lady Lyanna: merci je fais de mon mieux! ciao!  
  
Tigrou- Je-Suis-Contente-De-Te-Revoir! : contente que tu suive tjs et 1 review ça me convient qd même! Alors ne sois pas triste! Espère que la suite contentera ton appétit!  
  
Ana: Pour lulu nous avons une gagnante une! Finalement je vais t'appeler Sybillle!  
  
Sybille: merci de ton soutien ça fait plaisir. avec un peu de chance je finirais la fic aux vacances de Pâques avec bcp de chance! Mais depuis qq tps j'ai trop du mal dc....à suivre  
  
Chapitre 10 Confrontation  
  
"DRAGO!"  
  
L'interpelé, surpris, releva la tête.  
  
"Père! Que faites-vous ici ?" fit celui-ci d'un air effrayé en se levant du lit.  
  
"Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, fils" répondit son père d'un ton froid qui était en contradiction avec ses paroles. "Joyeux Noël!"  
  
"Euh, joyeux Noël père" reprit Drago, dépassé par la situation.  
  
Que faisait Lucius ici ? Sa mère lui avait assuré que sa mission l'empêcherait de rentrer et qu'il ne passerait pas les fêtes avec eux. Peut- être que son maître n'avait pas tellement besoin de lui ou mieux encore que sa mission avait échoué. Non il subirait encore la colère de Voldemort si c'était le cas et les Endoloris qu'il aurait reçus ne lui permettraient pas de le narguer depuis le pas de la porte, souriant narquoisement face à l'embarras qu'éprouvait son fils. Drago ne savait que faire, il allait devoir lui présenter Ella. Comment allait-il réagir ? Et si jamais il s'en prenait à elle, aurait-il la force et le courage de s'opposer à son père pour la défendre ? Le mouvement que fit Lucius en s'avançant dans la chambre, le tira de ces réflexions.  
  
"Je pensais que vous ne deviez rentrer que la semaine prochaine" dit-il précipitamment.  
  
"Je le pensais également mais finalement j'ai préféré rentrer plus tôt pour pouvoir passer les fêtes avec ma famille" dit-il, sa voix laissant trahir un léger amusement. "Je vois que toi par contre tu avais prévu d'autres occupations pour les vacances. Tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ?"  
  
"Bien sûr père" fit Drago en déglutissant nerveusement.  
  
Ella pendant ce temps, était restée assise sur le lit, paralysée par l'intrusion de Lucius. Au bout de quelques instants, sa frayeur s'estompa pour être remplacée par de la colère. Comment cet homme pouvait avoir tant de pouvoir sur leur vie ? Voir son petit ami, l'arrogant et prétentieux Drago Malfoy trembler et se soumettre devant son père lui était odieux. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle n'appréciait que modérément l'interruption que son arrivée avait produite. Alors que Lucius s'enquérait de son identité, elle se leva et sortit de l'ombre causée par les tentures du lit et dans laquelle elle se tenait pour différer au plus l'instant où il la verrait. La lumière éclaira son visage et révéla l'éclat sombre qui brillait dans ses yeux. En la voyant Lucius perdit soudain son léger sourire sarcastique et ses traits reprirent leur habituel aspect de marbre à l'exception de ses yeux qui trahissaient en s'assombrissant la fureur qu'il éprouvait depuis qu'il l'avait reconnue. Une joute silencieuse s'installa alors entre eux: un feu vert éclatant face à un reflet gris glacé. Lucius détourna finalement ses yeux d'Ella lorsque Drago osa prendre la parole.  
  
"Père je suppose que vous avez reconnu Ella Potter" dit-il dans un sursaut de courage.  
  
"Bien sûr Drago" répondit-il d'un ton calme qui paraissait d'autant plus dangereux. "Comment oublier Miss Potter ? Je dois cependant avouer que le souvenir que j'avais d'elle n'était pas aussi flatteur" fit-il en détaillant de la tête aux pieds Ella qui ne portait qu'une simple chemise de nuit.  
  
Celle-ci, peu intimidée et toujours sous le coup de la colère, subit sans trembler le regard inquisiteur de Lucius.  
  
"Il est vrai que je n'avais pas eu l'honneur de voir ton père depuis un moment" dit-elle en se tournant vers Drago, poursuivant le jeu de Lucius en ne s'adressant pas directement à lui.  
  
"Je pense que nous avons à parler Drago" dit Lucius en ne détournant pas son regard d'Ella. "Dans mon bureau"  
  
Il se retourna alors et sortit de la pièce dans un bruissement de cape. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'être ébahi et d'admirer l'attitude ferme d'Ella face à un homme qui n'hésitait pas à tuer et à torturer quiconque se trouvait au travers de son chemin, un homme devant lequel il baissait les yeux et contre lequel il n'osait ni ne pouvait se révolter. Après tout même s'il ne le montrait guère, c'était son père et il avait tout pouvoir sur lui. Il s'apprêtait à suivre son père dans son bureau quand Ella lui parla.  
  
"Drago, ça va ?" demanda-t-elle.  
  
"Euh, oui" lui répondit-il, perturbé, "mais je pense que je ferais mieux d'y aller tout de suite. Il n'aime pas qu'on le fasse attendre."  
  
Il se dirigeait toujours vers la porte l'air absent et si différent du Drago qu'elle connaissait qu'Ella s'inquiéta. Si elle ne réagissait pas, il reprendrait son rôle de fils soumis et acquiescerait à toutes les demandes de Lucius. Elle craignait qu'il ne l'aime pas assez pour se rebeller contre l'homme qui dirigeait sa vie depuis toujours. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits avant cette confrontation; peut- être qu'ainsi elle aurait une chance.  
  
"Attends Drago, tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça" s'écria-t-elle.  
  
"Qu'y a-t-il ?"  
  
"Tu ferais peut-être mieux de t'habiller avant!" dit-elle en souriant.  
  
"Bien sûr" fit-il légèrement honteux de s'être laisser emporter par sa peur au point d'oublier qu'il était toujours en boxer. "Toi ça va aller ?" fit- il pour de ressaisir.  
  
"Oui t'inquiète pas pour moi, Lucius Malfoy ne risque pas de m'effrayer. Après tout je suis la sœur de Celui-Qui-A-Survécut" dit-elle d'un ton ironique.  
  
Drago eut un léger sourire à cette allusion. Il passa une robe de chambre verte qui était dans la salle de bain et s'avança vers Ella qui s'était rassise sur le lit. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et la regarda longuement dans les yeux, se perdant dans cet océan d'émeraude pour essayer d'y trouver la force de rester digne face à son père. Ses yeux verts, il mourrait pour eux. Il ne voulait pas, contrairement à ce que Lucius allait exiger de lui, devoir lui faire de mal. Il refusait de voir de la souffrance dans son regard, c'était impossible. Il s'approcha, ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes en un baiser d'une grande douceur, ne quittant pas ses yeux du regard. Ella trembla à ce contact et crut que jamais elle ne pourrait le laisser partir. Ce simple baiser si chaste l'avait plus bouleversée qu'elle ne le croyait possible parce que pour la première fois, elle voyait le vrai Drago Malfoy, libéré de toutes façades et masques et en cet instant elle sut qu'il l'aimait. Peut-être pas de la façon dont elle, elle l'aimait mais elle était persuadée qu'il se souciait d'elle plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et avait peur pour elle. Elle craignait de le voir partir et de le perdre. Son monde s'effondrerait sans lui. Mais il devait affronter son père, il n'avait pas le choix. Elle comprit confusément qu'elle devait le laisser partir et le repoussa avec peine. Il s'avança vers la porte et la regarda une dernière fois avant de sortir.  
  
"Reviens vite, tu n'as pas encore eu ton cadeau" dit-elle dans un sourire plein de promesses.  
  
Il lui sourit en retour et quitta la pièce, avec la résolution nouvelle qu'elle lui avait donnée et une confiance en lui qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée alors qu'il se trouvait devant le bureau de son père. Il frappa et attendit quelques secondes une réponse qui ne venait jamais. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, ferma les yeux se remémorant ces deux émeraudes puis prit une profonde inspiration et entra.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Vous allez me dire que je suis sadique mais ....en fait c'est ça je suis sadique! A samedi! 


	13. Confrontation deuxième partie

Titre: Et s'il y en avait deux  
  
Auteur : Mara  
  
Disclaimer: toujours pareil Vive JK Rowling!  
  
Note de moi: perso j'ai bcp aimé écrire ce ch alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira! J'ai fini mes exams! Youpi!  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Blurp3: Désolée mais je peux pas aller plus vite! Merci de toujours suivre.  
  
Paprika star : merci bicoup! Moi aussi j'aime bien le couple Drago/Ella: il faut quelqu'un avec du caractère au pitit Drago! Pour tes questions ....tu verras bien! Ciao!  
  
Valoch: je sais que c'est pas cool de couper là et je suis désolée...non je le suis pas du tout, je suis une méchante fille! Merci de ton intérêt je pensais pas que mon histoire pouvait être intéressante à ce point! @+  
  
Inferno-Hell: excellent le pseudo quoiqu'un peu macabre! Ne serais-tu pas passer du côté obscur de la force? Lol. Merci de lire ma fic et d'avoir reviewé! La suite arrive! Bye! Chapitre 10 Confrontation: 2ème partie  
  
Son père se trouvait toujours assis à son bureau en acajou face à la porte lors de leurs entretiens. Drago se souvenait de la terreur qu'il éprouvait, enfant, alors qu'il devait lever les yeux vers le sombre bureau et contempler le visage froid et fermé. Il ne pouvait alors chasser de son esprit cette analogie: cet homme glacé était un des trois juges infernaux et lui un mort attendant sa sentence. Il fut donc surpris de voir son fauteuil en cuir sombre vide et de le trouver installer sur l'un des canapés situés à droite devant la cheminée. Lucius ne sembla pas se soucier de son arrivée, plongé dans la contemplation du feu dans l'âtre et des reflets qu'il donnait à son verre de whisky. Drago s'avança vers lui, sachant que son père l'ignorait pour mieux l'intimider. Néanmoins Drago ne put s'empêcher de sentir sa confiance faiblir en attendant. Attendant quoi ? L'attente et l'indécision dans lesquelles il était plongé, était justement ce qui faisait cette torture et Lucius était un réel maître dans cet art qu'il pratiquait avec un grand plaisir. Mais Drago tenait à montrer à son père qu'il était un Malfoy et que l'éducation qu'il avait reçue lui avait servi puisqu'il pouvait supporter sans bouger et sans parler l'indifférence de son père. Lucius aurait été surpris mais également fier de la fermeté de son fils s'il ne fulminait pas intérieurement. Lassé de ce petit jeu qui pour une fois ne réussissait pas, il leva vers Drago des yeux brillant d'une fureur glacée.  
  
"Pourrais-je savoir pour quelle raison Miss Potter se trouve ici Drago ?" dit Lucius d'un ton qui essayait vainement de réprimer sa colère.  
  
"Parce que je l'ai invitée" répondit-il d'une voix presque assurée.  
  
"Et pourquoi a-t-elle eu l'honneur d'être invitée chez nous ?"  
  
"Parce que...parce que nous sortons ensemble" chuchota-t-il.  
  
"Je te demande pardon ?" fit-il en se levant et en se plaçant devant lui.  
  
"Je sors avec Ella, père" dit-il d'un ton calme et assuré.  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de voir la réaction de son père. Lucius, furieux, pour une fois ne contrôla pas ses émotions. Drago se retrouva au sol, déséquilibré par la force de la gifle qu'il avait reçue. Il porta une main à sa joue à l'endroit où il avait été frappé puis essuya le sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il fut surpris que la violence de son père s'exerce ainsi; il s'était plutôt attendu à le voir prendre sa baguette et murmurer un Endoloris. Il avait réellement perdu tout contrôle sur lui-même, ce que Drago n'avait auparavant jamais vu et qui prouvait qu'il était dans une rare fureur. Drago se releva et fit face à son père, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Voilà enfin un combat digne de Drago Malfoy et qui mérite amplement les risques encourus. Lucius leva une deuxième fois la main et frappa de nouveau son fils. Celui-ci subit stoïquement cette gifle sans cesser de fixer son père. Cette attitude parut transformer l'accès de violence physique de Lucius en agression verbale.  
  
"Comment as-tu osé! As-tu oublié qui tu es ? Ce que tu es ? Tu es un Malfoy et le seul héritier de ce nom! Je pensais que tu avais conscience de ce que cela implique."  
  
"J'en ai conscience père"  
  
"Apparemment non! Je vois que tu ne sais même pas reconnaître la différence entre les vrais sorciers tels que nous et ces amoureux des Moldus ridicules qui bafouent notre honneur. Tu me trahis et tu renies ton nom en fréquentant une moins que rien, cette Sang de Bourbe!"  
  
"Ce n'est pas une Sang de Bourbe!" s'écria Drago. "Elle est digne de notre nom, vous ne la connaissez pas comme moi!"  
  
"C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre!" fit-il avec ironie. "La fille d'une Sang de Bourbe et mieux encore une Potter digne du nom des Malfoy!"  
  
"Le fils d'un Moldu est bien devenu le sorcier le plus puissant de ce monde!" répliqua Drago.  
  
Lucius fut un instant dérouté par cette sortie inattendue mais se reprit sans tarder.  
  
"Cela n'a aucun rapport. Tu vas prétendre que cette fille déteste les Moldus alors qu'elle est l'amie d'une Sang de Bourbe et d'un Weasley."  
  
"Plus maintenant! Ses prétendus amis ne signifient rien pour elle. D'ailleurs ils n'oseraient pas fréquenter une fille qui sort avec leur pire ennemi et qui pratique la Magie noire."  
  
"La Magie noire ? Bien sûr Miss Potter pratique la Magie noire et va prendre la place du Seigneur des Ténèbres!" dit-il d'un ton toujours aussi dérisoire.  
  
"Je ne sais pas" répondit Drago avec sérieux "mais je n'aimerai pas avoir à l'affronter."  
  
"Aurais-tu peur de ta petite amie ? Je ne pensais pas qu'un Malfoy pourrait tomber si bas."  
  
"Vous ne la connaissez vraiment pas. Elle est intelligente, autant que Granger et côté pouvoir, elle n'a rien à envier à son frère. C'est une sorcière puissante, ambitieuse qui ne recule devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Elle possède une telle rage et une telle haine! C'est une vraie Serpentard."  
  
"Qu'importent ses prétendues qualités!" s'exclama Lucius. "Je ne pense pas qu'à ton âge, tu puisses réfléchir de façon normale à propos d'une fille. Et tu crois que c'est suffisant pour me convaincre de laisser mon fils à qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres fera bientôt l'honneur d'entrer à son service, se rabaisser à coucher avec cette insolente petite idiote!"  
  
"Je vous interdis de parler d'elle ainsi! Elle mérite plus de respect!" ( Ndla: Drago sur son cheval blanc qui vole au secours de la réputation des gentes damoiselles! Que c'est beau! )  
  
"Selon toi Drago" dit Lucius de nouveau glacial. "Mais je doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait une aussi haute estime de la sœur de Potter, la personne qu'il veut tuer plus que n'importe qui d'autre!"  
  
Soudain Lucius s'arrêta net et sembla plongé dans ses pensées. Puis il sourit, du sourire féroce d'un homme qui a trouvé le plan machiavélique dont il peut tirer profit. Drago, inquiet, se demandait quelle idée monstrueuse, puisqu'elle le faisait sourire, avait bien pu trouver son père.  
  
"Elle te fait confiance, je suppose ?" demanda Lucius.  
  
"Je pense" répondit prudemment Drago, car ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.  
  
"Et ta chère Ella ne s'entend plus avec son frère, m'as tu dit ?" s'enquit Lucius, une lueur d'amusement brillant dans ses yeux.  
  
"Oui mais je ne vois pas..."  
  
"Quel dommage!" le coupa-t-il d'un ton faussement désolé. "Le seul membre de sa famille qui soit encore vivant. Il faut absolument qu'ils se réconcilient et tu dois les aider mon fils. Ils te seront tous deux reconnaissant et peut-être même que tu te rapprocheras de Potter."  
  
Drago pâlit soudainement: il avait deviné l'idée de son père et comprit pourquoi elle le rendait si heureux. Allier la reconnaissance de son maître et la souffrance des autres: rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir. Drago ne se considérait pas comme une personne juste et compatissante. Il aurait accepté le plan et l'aurait même exécuter avec plaisir dans d'autres circonstances. Mais pas si cela devait faire du mal à ...  
  
"Jamais" répliqua-t-il avec colère.  
  
"Ne sois pas si prompt Drago" dit Lucius, froid comme à son habitude. "Je te conseille de réfléchir avant de répondre. Ton amie est chez moi et à ma portée et j'ai certains amis à Poudlard qui seraient ravis de m'aider...par exemple à entrer dans l'école..."  
  
Drago ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Il allait pouvoir tuer ou presque Harry Potter. Pourquoi n'était- il pas satisfait ? Il le voulait depuis tellement longtemps, depuis ce premier jour de cours où il l'avait repoussé pour Weasley. Mais Ella ? Quand elle saurait qu'il l'avait utilisé pour atteindre son frère, elle penserait qu'il ne s'était rapproché d'elle que sur ordre. Elle se sentirait trahie et à juste titre et elle le haïrait, mais si jamais elle tombait dans les mains de son père... Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la protéger, y compris la blesser.  
  
"Je le ferais père et attendrais vos instructions" dit-il en essayant de contenir sa rage.  
  
"Parfait. Pour l'instant continue comme si de rien n'était. Fais lui croire que tu as réussi à me convaincre pour qu'elle puisse rester. Tâche de gagner sa confiance au maximum pour qu'elle ne doute pas un instant de tes intentions. Quand vous retournerez à Poudlard, arrange toi pour qu'elle se réconcilie avec son frère et essaye d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Potter. Cela risque de prendre du temps mais quand ce sera fait préviens- moi et alors nous agirons" répondit-il d'un ton presque amusé.  
  
"Très bien, j'obéirai en tous points à vos directives."  
  
"Je n'en doute pas maintenant que tu as une motivation. Ne t'avise pas de me décevoir à nouveau Drago..." dit Lucius, menaçant, puis il sourit sarcastiquement. "Tu peux aller la rejoindre maintenant. Amuse-toi bien, fils."  
  
Pendant que Drago sortait du bureau tranquillement, il se promit qu'un jour il tuerait son père.  
  
Ella pendant ce temps attendait et attendait. Etre dans cette position ne lui plaisait guère. Elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire à part attendre. Elle était rongée par l'inaction et par l'inquiétude. Est-ce que Drago aurait la force de s'opposer à son père ? Mais surtout elle craignait que Lucius ne lui fasse du mal. Un Mangemort n'est pas réputé pour sa gentillesse et sa capacité à pardonner ce qu'il devait considérer comme une grave offense. Et justement parce que Drago était son fils, il devait sans doute se montrer plus dur et plus exigent envers lui. Admettre qu'un Malfoy puisse apprécier une Potter! Autant parier que Lucius devienne rappeur! Ella rit en imaginant Lucius sur scène habillé à la Eminem! C'était vraiment hilarant! Elle sourit toujours quand Drago ouvrit la porte. (Ndla: je sais vraiment pas d'où c'est sortit cette idée je suis sûrement dingue! N'empêche que ça devrait être drôle! lol! ) Celui-ci étonné de voir un sourire sur ses lèvres, oublia un instant la confrontation avec son père. Il s'avança vers elle et s'assit également sur le lit.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire mon ange ?" lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
"Rien" répondit Ella. Puis apercevant les marques et les traces de sang contrastant fortement sur la pâleur de sa peau, elle s'inquiéta. "Mon Dieu Drago, que t'a-t-il fait ?"  
  
Elle leva sa main et entreprit de caresser lentement son visage.  
  
"Ce n'est rien" dit-il en souriant tristement. "Je t'assure, ça va. Mais on dirait que tu t'es inquiété pour moi! Pas que j'en doutais, il est normal que tu sois folle de moi mais ça me flatte quand même!" d'un ton plein de suffisance.  
  
Elle sourit à son tour faiblement mais elle eut bientôt un air préoccupé de nouveau.  
  
"Que s'est il passé ?"  
  
"Nous avons eu une petite discussion et comme tu le vois mon cher père était légèrement énervé. Mais il a fini par se calmer."  
  
"Et pour moi, qu'a-t-il dit ?"  
  
"Et bien au début il était loin d'être enthousiasme. Il n'a fait tout un discours sur les responsabilités qu'impliquaient le nom de Malfoy et le fait que je sois le seul héritier de la famille puis il est passé à tous tes abominables défauts pour bien me convaincre du bien-fondé de sa décision: il voulait que je te quitte. Alors je lui ai expliqué la situation avec ton frère et ses amis et le fait que tu les détestais tout autant que moi; que tu n'avais pas été placé à Serpentard sans raison et que maintenant tu étais de notre côté. Il n'a pas paru pleinement convaincu alors je lui ai dit que jamais je ne te quitterai et que s'il voulait que je le fasse, il allait devoir me forcer à le faire. Et quoiqu'on puisse penser, je suis tout de même son fils et il n'irait pas jusqu'à me tuer. Alors il m'a autorisé à te voir."  
  
"Et c'est tout ? Ca a suffit pour le convaincre ?"  
  
Devant son air sceptique, Drago reprit d'un ton embarrassé comme s'il avait voulu cacher quelque chose, maintenant découvert.  
  
"En fait je lui ai dit que tu avais le potentiel pour devenir Mangemort et que je soupçonnais que tu serais prête à le faire pour pouvoir te venger de ton frère. Je sais que c'est faux et moi non plus je n'ai pas l'intention de lécher les bottes de ce cinglé" ajouta-t-il vivement quand il vit son air outré. "Mais c'était la seule solution pour qu'il ne m'empêche pas de te voir. On trouvera plus tard comment se débarrasser de ce problème."  
  
Ella réfléchit un instant. Elle était assez énervée qu'il ait dit à son père qu'elle voulait devenir une Mangemort, une esclave soumise et obéissante servant le monstre qui avait tué ses parents. Puis elle comprit qu'il avait raison et que c'était le seul moyen pour que Lucius les laisse tranquilles pour le moment du moins. Et ce que cette initiative sous- entendait la fit sourire: Drago avait menti à son père pour elle, il avait pris un risque considérable si jamais Malfoy père découvrait la vérité... Tout cela parce qu'il ne voulait pas la quitter! Elle se perdit de nouveau dans le ciel de ses yeux et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, l'embrassant doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus passionnément. Drago interrompit alors leur baiser et la serra dans ses bras dans un geste possessif et désespéré. Il nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et elle pouvait sentir le frôlement soyeux de ses cheveux blonds sur son cou. Elle commença à déposer de doux baisers le long de son cou, caressant son dos musclé de ses mains. Elle entreprit alors de dénouer le lien qui fermait sa robe de chambre lorsque celui-ci saisit ses mains, l'arrêtant une nouvelle fois. Il se recula alors et la regarda.  
  
"Pas comme ça" chuchota-t-il. "Je voudrais juste que tu restes avec moi cette nuit, que je puisse m'endormir en te serrant dans mes bras et que je me réveille en voyant ces magnifiques yeux verts demain matin. Je ne veux pas que l'intrusion de mon père soit liée à cela.........Tu ne m'en veux pas ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain.  
  
Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa doucement. Elle se leva, lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la salle de bain.  
  
"Il faut tout de même nettoyer ses traces de sang" lui dit-elle avec sollicitude.  
  
Ceci fait, Drago reposa sa robe de chambre et ils allèrent se coucher. Epuisés mentalement par cette irruption inattendue, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, la tête d'Ella reposant sur la poitrine nue de Drago.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Au prochain ch Noël et la fin des vacances peut-être qu'ils vont coucher ensemble je sais pas encore et Ella va recevoir une lettre de Ron.  
  
A samedi et joyeuses Pâques! 


	14. Manipulation ou ? première partie

Dédicace particulière à Mione et à Ronnie.  
  
Disclaimer: voir précédents  
  
N/A: Désolée je suis en retard encore une fois sans bonnes excuses à part que j'étais très occupée. Bon je sais je suis quand même allée voir Spy Kids 3 : mission 3D. On avait tous des super lunettes et l'air très très cons: je vous laisse imaginer trois grandes duduches de 19 et 17 ans dans une salle bondée de gamins...enfin c'était assez débile comme situation!  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Blurp3: quoi tu n'aimes pas Ronny? Quelle honte! D'accord il est un peu niais mais je le trouve marrant! Merci de me suivre encore. bye!  
  
Inferno-Hell: La lettre de Ron est dans ce ch donc tu verras bien. Merci de m'avoir dit que tu t'es mise à l'écriture, j'update ce ch et je vais aller voir pour te dire ce que j'en pense. Alors à bientôt.  
  
Paprika star : Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Lulu? Il est pourtant si machiavélique qu'on ne peut que l'adorer! Peut-être que j'aime trop les serpentards! Je sais pas encore pour la vengeance de Drago ce qui est sûr c'est que ça m'éclaterait de l'écrire. Merci et @+  
  
Beautes-empoisonnees: intéressant le pseudo, un rapport avec le film? J'ai bien aimé ta ou votre review. Gracie mille! Ciao!  
  
Valoch: Lulu Machiavélique! Bien sûr mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime, d'ailleurs Jason Isaacs le rend très bien à tel point que je suis tombée en admiration devant lui! Mais je m'égare. Je trouvais plus intéressant pour l'évolution de leur relation qu'ils ne fassent rien, cela prouve une plus grande profondeur de sentiment. Merci de tes encouragements.  
  
Sasha Krum : je comprends parfaitement, moi je suis tellement prise par mon boulot que j'arrive plus à écrire! Merci de reviewer, ça me fait toujours très plaisir! Bye!  
  
Colibri Noir: merci de ton avis j'essayerai de continuer dans cette voie. A+  
  
Alba: Waouh! Que dire de toutes ces reviews? D'abord merci ça a du te prendre un temps fou de reviewer chaque chapitre! Je te suis très reconnaissante de l'intérêt que tu portes à cette histoire. Bon essayons de répondre au plus gros de tes questions. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'en ferais pas un slash. C'est parfaitement ton droit de ne pas apprécier ce type d'histoire et je trouve plus honnête de prévenir les gens dès le départ. Tu n'aimes pas St Potter? Je devrais m'énerver: avec des copines on s'est fait un délire et je suis Harry! Mais il n'a pas une si grande importance dans cette histoire, par contre Ron lui est pas mal présent alors je suis désolée que tu l'aimes pas non plus! Quand même le caser avec Pansy, je vais pas en faire un zoophile! Mais tu es fan des Serpentards: Lulu, Drakychou et Sevounet! Moi aussi je les adore même s'ils seront pas tous très importants mais en fait je sais pas encore comment ça va finir donc je suis ouverte à toute suggestion! Merci encore et j'espère que la suite te plaira!  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Manipulation ou ?  
  
Elle se retourna pour découvrir le visage de Drago endormi, son corps reposant près du sien dans son lit. Elle se blottit contre lui et instinctivement il referma ses bras sur elle sans même se réveiller. Elle ferma les yeux. Rien ne s'était pas passé la veille, Lucius n'était pas entré dans cette chambre et n'avait pas brisé son rêve. Il était là près d'elle et il l'aimait, elle en était persuadé maintenant. Finalement l'irruption de son père n'avait pas été si désastreuse, grâce à lui elle savait que Drago avait pour elle des sentiments suffisamment forts pour lui donner le courage de mentir à son père, de lui tenir tête alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Dans ses bras rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, il la protégerait. Ils étaient ensemble, il l'aimait, elle se rendormit.  
  
Toc toc toc Il ouvrit les yeux. D'où provenait ce bruit ? Sûrement un rêve. Il tourna la tête et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il vit le visage d'Ella si près du sien puis le perdit lorsque ses souvenirs de la veille revinrent. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne comprenait plus ses réactions, un Malfoy se doit de toujours profiter de la situation mais là il n'en avait plus eu envie. Il referma les yeux. Toc toc toc Il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit, scrutant la demie pénombre de cette aube de Noël. Une forme à la fenêtre : une chouette. Ces oiseaux ne dorment donc jamais! Toc toc toc Il se leva en maugréant pour laisser entrer le messager. Il ne voulait pas que ce maudit oiseau réveille Ella. Il frissonna en sentant l'air froid pénétrer dans la chambre alors qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre. Elle s'envola et se posa sur le bureau, s'ébrouant et couvrant de neige la surface de celui- ci.  
  
"Espèce d'imbécile! Maintenant tout est trempé!"  
  
Drago s'approcha et tenta de prendre le message mais la chouette, vexée, ne voulut pas lui donner. Après s'être battu contre celle-ci pendant quelques instants, il abandonna et retourna se coucher. Mais apparemment il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir plus ce matin-là car la chouette s'envola, se posa sur le lit près du visage d'Ella et entreprit de lui becqueter doucement l'oreille pour la réveiller. Avant que Drago ait pu la chasser, Ella se réveilla.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" bailla-t-elle. "Salut Drago" lui sourit-elle.  
  
"Bonjour mon ange. Désolé que tu te sois réveillée mais je n'ai pas pu approcher cette imbécile de chouette. Apparemment elle a un message pour toi et une dent contre moi."  
  
"Normal tel maître telle chouette. C'est vraiment étrange qu'il m'écrive... Hedwige" l'appela-t-elle.  
  
Elle détacha la lettre et caressa l'oiseau sur le sommet de la tête.  
  
"Merci. Alors il ne m'en veut plus" fit-elle pensive.  
  
"Tu la connais ?"  
  
"Oui, c'est la chouette d'Harry" dit-elle distraitement en ouvrant la lettre.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Le Terrier, le 24 décembre  
  
Chère Ella  
  
Je sais que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Je ne t'accuse de rien : il est vrai que notre réaction n'a pas été la bonne. Au lieu de te juger et de condamner ta relation avec Malfoy, nous aurions du essayer de comprendre. Si nous ne nous étions pas disputés avant peut-être que j'aurai déjà tenté de te parler mais il est difficile de t'aborder avec ton petit ami qui ne te lâche pas un instant. J'ai toujours du mal à accepter que tu puisses être avec lui mais j'aimerai regagner ton amitié et si pour cela je dois admettre que tu l'aimes, je le ferai. Tu aurais sans doute préféré que cette lettre vienne d'Harry mais il croit que tu l'a trahi et surtout il pense que tu as renié nos valeurs pour adopter celles de Malfoy et toutes ces stupides histoires de Sang Purs. Il souffre de ton absence et bien qu'il soit trop têtu pour l'avouer, je sais qu'il aimerait retrouver sa sœur. Tu es aussi entêtée que lui mais peut- être que si tu faisais le premier pas... J'espère que tu nous accorderas une autre chance; tu ne peux pas avoir changé autant que tu le prétends et je suis sûr que toi aussi tu regrettes l'époque où nous étions amis. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre : par ton attitude à la rentrée, je comprendrai ta décision. En attendant, joyeux Noël,  
  
Ron  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Ella lut et relut plusieurs fois la lettre. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Ron puisse agir ainsi; elle aurait attendu cela de la part d'Hermione, pas de Ron. Il avait tellement changé pour devenir si compréhensif et elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte! Mais Drago ne l'accepterai jamais et elle avait déjà choisi depuis longtemps de tout lui sacrifier. Celui-ci qui jusqu'alors était resté silencieux, s'anima lorsqu'il la vit pleurer.  
  
"Qu'y a-t-il ? C'est une lettre de ton frère ?" dit-il en s'approchant.  
  
"Ce n'est rien" répondit-elle.  
  
"Ne me mens pas Ella" répliqua-t-il en essuyant sa joue. "Je peux comprendre après tout c'est ton frère et ..."  
  
"Non tu ne peux pas comprendre!" le coupa-t-elle vivement.  
  
Drago le visage soudain assombri, s'assit sur le lit.  
  
"Tu vois si , je peux comprendre. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu un jumeau. Tu dors dans sa chambre, elle s'appelait Léonora. C'était elle l'aînée et elle prenait son rôle très au sérieux : à chaque fois que je faisais une bêtise, elle s'accusait parce qu'elle savait que mon père était plus sévère avec moi. Et quand je me faisais quand même punir, elle se glissait le soir dans ma chambre pour me consoler. Elle était tellement douce et fragile. Un jour elle est tombée malade et ..."  
  
"Oh Drago, je suis tellement désolée, je ne savais pas" dit Ella en lui prenant la main.  
  
"Peu de personnes le savent. On avait à peine huit ans à l'époque. Enfin je voulais juste te dire que chaque jour je regrette qu'elle ne soit plus là et si seulement j'avais une chance de la revoir, je la saisirai."  
  
"Tu penses vraiment que je devrais essayer de me réconcilier avec Harry ?  
  
"C'est pas que ça me réjouisse vraiment mais tant que je ne suis pas obligé de le voir ou d'être son ami..."  
  
"Pourtant ça ne me gênerait pas tant que ça..."Pensa-t-il. "Stop, retour en arrière...je n'ai rien pensé, voilà c'est mieux."  
  
"Merci." fit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. "tu sais j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir un petit ami aussi merveilleux."  
  
"Oh non" pensa-t-il "si tu savais à quel point c'est faux."  
  
Elle commença à l'embrasser, un simple baiser qui très vite devint plus passionné. Elle le voulait tellement, il était tout son monde. Elle passa ses mains sur son dos puis les ramena vers son torse et les fit descendre jusqu'à la limite de son boxer.  
  
"Attends on ne peut pas faire ça."  
  
Choquée, elle se recula et la regarda avec incompréhension et furie.  
  
"Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu m'as fait la gueule quand je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas prête et maintenant tu me repousses! Deux fois de suite! Hier je comprends avec ton père et tout ça mais là je..."  
  
"Il faut qu'on parte d'ici" la coupa-t-il. "Je ne peux pas te laisser dans sa maison, c'est trop... Habille-toi vite."  
  
"Drago il faut que tu m'expliques. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton père ?"  
  
"Pas le temps. Tu sais comment aller chez les Weasley ?"  
  
Ella acquiesça.  
  
"Bien. Va dans ta chambre et prépare toi. Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes."  
  
Il la poussa vers la porte et la referma derrière elle. La lettre de Potter lui fournissait une bonne excuse pour ramener Ella au Terrier et faire ce que son père lui avait si aimablement suggéré. Il s'habilla au plus vite et pris son balai. Il alla la rejoindre en essayant de ne pas se poser trop de questions. Il entra dans sa chambre et vit qu'elle était prête.  
  
"Prend ton balai, ils penseront que nous sommes partis nous promener."  
  
"Drago, je..."  
  
Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle semblait terrifiée mais ne protesta pas lorsqu'ils sortirent par la fenêtre, direction le Terrier.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Alors qu'en pensez vous ? au début c'était pas du tout prévu comme ça mais bon... Reviews please!  
  
La semaine prochaine je risque de pas pouvoir updater mais c'est pas sûr...Alors je m'excuse d'avance si jamais j'ai un problème pour mettre le chapitre suivant. 


	15. Manipulation ou ? deuxième partie

Disclaimer: voir précédents  
  
N/A: Vive les vacances! Non en fait je les déteste! Dsl je suis pas d'un humeur excellente. Si vous avez des suggestions ça m'aiderait parce que je patauge sérieusement, syndrome de la feuille blanche ( on peut dire ça pour un ordi ?) Place au chapitre.  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Ana: Contente que ça te plaise encore! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. Ron un plan derrière la tête ? Non il est bien trop gryffi pour cela! C'est pas le cas de Lulu, moi aussi je l'adore! Bye  
  
Paprika star: encore une fan de Lulu! Euh par contre n'oublie pas que c'est Mon Drago! Merci bcp et voilà le Terrier!  
  
Sasha Krum: Quoi Drago bête ? Machiavélique dans certains cas ou gentil mais pas bête! Heureusement les Weasley sont des gens tolérants, t'imagine l'état du pauvre Dray s'ils étaient comme les Malfoy! Bye bye  
  
Alba: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! Comme je suis en vacances je peux updater plutôt pour une fois! Je ne suis pas contre les critiques au contraire mais si tu ne disais précisément ce qui ne va pas je pourrais essayer de m'améliorer! Et pis je dois dire que je suis en panne d'inspiration alors... Merci et amuse-toi bien si tu fais qch!  
  
Colibir noir: merci bcp même si génial est un peu exagéré! Etant donné que je suis une sadique ils vont sûrement souffrir, jusqu'à quel point là est la question! Ciao  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Le soir de Noël, Harry et Ron montèrent se coucher et après s'être déshabillé, il vit Harry assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il se demandait ce qu'Ella pouvait penser de sa lettre. Il espérait qu'elle y répondrait, Harry avait besoin de sa sœur.  
  
"Bonne nuit Harry"  
  
"Oh toi aussi Ron" répondit le brun d'un air las.  
  
"Harry tu devrais en parler tu sais."  
  
"Tu ne peux pas comprendre Ron."  
  
"Je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir trahi. Un tel vide en toi quand tu comprends que jamais tes sentiments ne seront partagés. Toi au moins tu as pu sortir avec elle et elle est toujours ton amie."  
  
"Ron de qui tu parles ?" dit Harry soudain curieux.  
  
"Ella." fit ce dernier en rougissant.  
  
"Ron pourquoi tu ne m'en a parlé ?" demanda-t-il stupéfait.  
  
"Je enfin tu étais tout le temps avec Hermione...et puis tu ne voulais plus en entendre parler alors j'allais pas venir te dire que j'étais amoureux de ta sœur."  
  
Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit.  
  
"Je suis désolé Ron. Ca a du être horrible pour toi quand elle s'est affiché avec cet enfoiré de Malfoy."  
  
"Ouais mais c'est pas ta faute alors tu vois je peux te comprendre."  
  
"En fait je...Hermione m'a dit que si elle me quittait c'était parce que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, qu'elle était plus une sœur pour moi et qu'ils valaient mieux pour nous deux qu'on se sépare. Et ...je crois qu'elle a raison."  
  
Ron à son tour le fixa ébahi.  
  
"Oui je sais c'est complètement dingue et je sais que je l'aime mais c'est un amour platonique et je...enfin elle m'a fait comprendre qu'en fait je n'étais pas attiré par elle. Elle l'a su bien avant moi. Si je suis sorti avec elle c'était enfin je sais pas trop...et pour Ella peut-être que je devrais essayer de lui parler."  
  
" Et à propos d'elle, je lui ai envoyé une lettre pour lui demander de se réconcilier avec nous. C'est pas mes affaires mais j'ai pensé..."  
  
Un coup à la porte et le visage de Mme Weasley apparut.  
  
"Ron, Harry, vous pouvez descendre ?" **************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Drago tu vas enfin me dire ce qui se passe."  
  
Ils s'étaient arrêté à une centaine de mètres de chez les Weasley et essayaient de se rendre présentables après leur long voyage en balai. Drago se tourna vers elle.  
  
"Mon père veut que je me serve de toi pour atteindre ton frère et le livrer à Voldemort. Mais je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur, je ne peux pas être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un."  
  
Il se détourna d'elle et quand elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras, il la repoussa une nouvelle fois. Mais pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Il avait des sentiments pour elle puisqu'au lieu de la trahir il avait renier son père et signer son arrêt de mort. Il m'avait pas projeté de lui dire la vérité mais ça lui avait semblé être la seule chose à faire. Il avait agi d'instinct ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il avait peur de se laisser aller et de perdre le contrôle. Mais à ce moment il ne se sentait plus lui même. Il voulait la protéger mais il ne ressentait plus rien. Il était comme vide. Voulait-il vraiment la protéger ? Ou cherchait-il seulement un autre moyen pour obéir à Lucius ?  
  
Ella ne savait plus quoi penser. Il venait de sauver la vie d'Harry en lui révélant le projet de son père pour elle. Mais il la rejetait. Pourquoi ? Auparavant il y avait toujours cette petite lueur de désir lorsqu'il la regardait, mais maintenant ses yeux étaient vides, éteints. Il voulait la protéger c'était sûr et il l'aimait ou l'appréciait tout du moins mais pourquoi ne voulait-il plus d'elle ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé en lui ? Ou ce quelque chose avait-il toujours été là et il s'en rendait seulement compte maintenant quoique il ne semblait pas tellement savoir ? Depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de Ron...  
  
"Drago qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je veux dire à part ça. Ca a un rapport avec la lettre de Ron ?"  
  
"Weasley ?" s'exclama Drago, abasourdi. "Je croyais que c'était Potter et que comme il voulait se réconcilier avec toi on pouvait venir ici."  
  
"Pas un problème, je suis sûre que les Weasley nous accueilleront."  
  
Elle ne comprenait plus rien mais elle ne pouvait penser à cela maintenant. Elle allait devoir affronter Harry et elle espérait qu'il lui pardonnerait. Elle leva les yeux vers Drago qui semblait si perdu qu'elle oublia son ressentiment.  
  
"Viens. Ca va pas être si terrible que ça. Il suffira de leur dire ce qui s'est passé et je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront. Après tout cette maison est un repaire de Gryffondors!"  
  
Il eut un vague sourire et ils s'avancèrent vers la maison. Ella frappa et M. Weasley vint leur ouvrir.  
  
"Bonjour M. Je suis désolée de venir vous déranger mais il faut absolument qu'on voit Harry."  
  
Arthur Weasley les fit entrer trop surpris pour parler. Apparemment la famille au grand complet était déjà couchée, seuls M. Weasley et sa femme étaient encore debout.  
  
"Bonjour Mme Weasley" fit Ella timidement.  
  
"Ella ma chérie" elle s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras. "J'étais si inquiète quand Ron m'a dit que tu devais aller chez les Malfoy mais qu'est- ce qui s'est passé ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?"  
  
Elle s'arrêta quand elle remarqua enfin la présence de Drago. Celui-ci la regarda sans mot dire.  
  
"Je sais que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici et pour de bonnes raisons mais nous devons parler avec Harry. Est-ce qu'il est déjà couché ?"  
  
"Tu nous dois des explications Ella, je crois." intervint M. Weasley.  
  
"Je sais mais je préfère le faire une seule fois en présence d'Harry et de Ron."  
  
Mme Weasley monta et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Ron." Ron, Harry, vous pouvez descendre ?"  
  
A suivre...  
  
Alors qu'en pensez vous ? au début c'était pas du tout prévu comme ça mais bon... Reviews please! 


End file.
